My Only Tenshi
by Kokoro Mizu no Kaze
Summary: Kagome is an angel just graduated from the angel academy and given a Bclass mission! She hates him and he feels the same. And what is this about her past? YYHIY crossover Hiei and Kagome pairing
1. Kawari 1 Meeting

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

**AN:**Hope you enjoy, and I know I shouldn't be making another story yet. This story has demons and humans living in one world okay? An AU. Hehe . . .

* * *

**My Only Tenshi**

**Kawari 1:** _Meeting_

* * *

"What!" The young angel stood up abruptly. Her dark ebony hair falling from her shoulders tumbling down pass her waist. Blue sapphire eyes looking furiously at the elderly angel. She wore a white robe with a pink sash. "But Keade, this is too soon." Her eyes furrowed angrily, "I just graduated the angel academy and their expecting me to do a B class mission?" She asked a bit exasperated.

Keade, the elder angel sat there and sighed. A black eye patch on her right eye with gray hair in a low ponytail. "Please understand that this is not my decision young one, the council has decided for you to take this mission as to receive your first wrist band." The young angel blinked a few times, finally registering what Keade had meant.

"Y-you mean their giving me a chance to become a goddess?" She asked clasping her hand together. A smile formed on her lips as her eyes brighten up, "Why didn't you tell me that sooner Keade, you made me worry there for a second." She seated herself down back in front of Keade and waited for her instruction.

"You know of what you must do in the B class mission am I correct?" Kagome nodded. "Well, this person can be harder than expected considering he's a demon." Kagome's eyes became sharp when she heard of what her job is, "But why a demon?" She mumbled more to herself than to Keade.

The elder angel smiled sadly at Kagome. "I know of the issues you have with demons, but it can't be help. It is something you must take care of and try not to get angered by this demon. He can be very arrogant you could say. Your job goes by the name of . . ." Kagome looked up and waited for Keade to continue, "Hiei."

_'Hiei . . .'_ Kagome nodded as she listens to what she has to do.

* * *

As she descendant down to Earth, her wings slowly receded in her back. Her clothing changed into what human's wear. For her, a long-sleeved white shirt under a short-sleeved solid black T-shirt, long baggy black cargo pants, her hair became more short and wavy reaching her mid-back, eyes became chocolate brown, black motorcycle gloves, and black Nike shoes. Two black bags appeared besides her.

'Thanks Keade.'

'Remember child, do not tell anyone you are an angel. If you do-'

'My wrist band will be taken away from me . . .Yeah, you reminded me that five time already.'

'Just extra precaution young one.'

Kagome nodded as she turned back around to look at the house she were to stay, "Hm . . .old fashion eh?" she seems to be judging the place, 'Remind me of my old home before I died and gone to heaven.' She laughed lightly, 'That sounds so sarcastic.' Shaking her head slightly, she lifted up the bags and walked inside. Reaching there, she was surprised it to be so empty. Walking around the house, she notices a forest behind it.

Opening the shoji door, she dropped her bag and looked at the place. It contained of a couch, another shoji door leading to another room, and a small black low table. 'This place is pretty big.' She finally noticed. Stretching bit, she plopped herself down on the couch. With a snap of her finger, her bag slid towards her. Unzipping the first one, she dug around for who she is in this world.

"Kagome Higurashi. A sophomore eligible to live alone." She read over. She looked over

She dug into her bag again until she found a profile folder, which entitled in golden cursive writing, Hiei Jaganshi. "Let's see what you are."

**Profile**

**Name:** Hiei...

'That's all their giving me, his name? Where's is the other stuff?' Sighing, she places the profile next to her and closed her eyes, _'Haven't slept in a long time . . .'_ She said to herself as smile came to her lips.

* * *

He jumped from his seat abruptly as the teacher smacked the long ruler on his desk. He looked up coldly at the teacher and was only received a pink slip, "Try not to make sleeping a habit Mr. Jaganshi." Hiei grumbled angrily at his luck. He couldn't actually help that what their learning is about dead people. Hiei just don't get why learning about this crap is so important to life. Nothing is important in this life was his opinion.

"I tried to wake you up." His friend Kurama who sat net to him whispered. They were juniors now and probably this was a bad first impression for Hiei.

"Hn." Was Hiei's reply as he went back to his slumber. Suddenly, the door slid open and a girl's head peaked from it.

The teacher looked from the history book at the chocolate eyes girl, "Um . . .And who might you be?" The girl smiled and him, "Well, I'm sorry to be late, but is this History AP?" She asked scratching the back of her head, "And are you Mr. Kijumo?"

"Why yes I am, and you are?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm Kagome Higurashi, I apologize that I'm late, but I sort of over slept." She laughed nervously when the teacher raised an eyebrow at her. "Since it is the first day of your sophomore year, I don't quite mind, please take a seat Miss Higurashi."

The girl scanned the room as she walked inside. Hiei stared at the window where he was seated next to. He didn't quite care what was happening. _'This world is meaningless. There is no purpose at all to why I'm alive.'_ He thought to himself. His ruby red eyes traveled to the noise behind him. A girl seated herself behind him. He caught her eyes and was surprised she was looking straight at him with a smile. He just scowled and turns his head to the front.

He almost growled when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to give Kurama a menacing glare, "Hey, the girl's cute, I never saw her in this school before."

"Like as if I care." Answered Hiei dropping his forehead down on his smooth cold desk. He could feel eyes on him and now was certain that the girl was staring at him. He started to get irritated, but didn't do anything about as he waited for the rest of the period to end.

As the bell rang, Hiei was the first one out since he was the nearest to the door. Kurama came gracefully walking out later and that girl was staring at him with a smile plastered on her face when she saw him. He gave her a glare and her smile turned into a frown. Kurama and Hiei left as the girl, Kagome he presume stood there with an irritated look.

"Hey Hiei, I think that girl likes you."

He turned angrily to Kurama, "Do. You. Think. I. Care." Hiei grounded out. Kurama shrugged his shoulder as he turned his head around to only find his fan club trying to take pictures of him. He inwardly sighed as he kept on walking. "Why don't you go out with one of them?" Hiei broke the silence.

"Well, it isn't my interest to. They seem to be bothersome you could say."

"Hn, whatever lets go to our next period."

When they did reached their next period, his lips twitched when he saw that same girl named Kagome there. She stood in the back with everyone else as the teacher assigned seats. _'What is it with that smile?'_ He thought as she smiled up at him.

"Kagome Higurashi." The girl walked to the window and sat where the teacher assigned her. This was science period. "Hiei Jaganshi." Hiei would've smacked his forehead if he didn't have a reputation at this school. The teacher was seating him right net to the girl as a lab partner for the rest of the year. 'Just as I thought life couldn't get any worst, and it got worst!' He kept a cool façade as he slid his chair from the table and sat next to her.

"Hi!" His eyes traveled to her as she waved her hand to him, "I'm Kagome, what's your name?" She asked.

He gave her a glare. "None of your business woman." She looked at him and he could tell she was irritated with the twitch of her lips, "Well, I'm only trying to make friends here." She mumbled to herself.

"Well, it's irritating so stop." He told her as he dropped his backpack to the ground. That seems to get because her saw her hands clenched into a fist.

Instead of yelling, she turned to him with a smile, "Well, you arrogant bastard," He looked at her incredulously when she said that, "If trying to make friends a crime, then it's alright for me to go to jail." She said sarcastically, "Hiei." She added.

_'This girl is amusing.'_ He smirked as he saw her follow the teacher's instruction and took out a folder from her backpack, _'And very irritating.'_

_to be continued . . ._

* * *

**This is a Hiei/Kag story and the prologue was so short, sorry about that. Just review and tell me if I should continue or not. And tell me if I should put the whole story in a more Hiei's perspective than of Kagomes'.**


	2. Kawari 2 Dream Angel

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I wish

**AN:** This is sort of short and I apologize. I hope I'll have time to write more in the weekends.

* * *

**My Only Tenshi**

**Kawari 2:** _Meeting in a Dream_

"No!" He shouted at her as the red liquid slowly dropped. Hiei's eyes widen then with sudden speed, pushed him and Kagome down the floor gliding to the other side. That was when a huge blast came from the mixing of chemicals.

Hiei glared and growled at her, "Don't you know anything about mixing chemicals!" He shouted at her as he got off her. Kagome came up afterwards dusting herself, "You're the one, who told me to mix them in together, so is partially your fault!"

They glare at each other as the teacher slowly came forth, "What is the meaning of this?" They looked towards her and gulped, "It was . . ." Kagome started as she turned towards Hiei then back to the orange-headed teacher. "An accident?" Kagome said nervously.

"Detention," Ms. Kinoko started, "Today after school," She took off her goggles, "Both of you." As she turned, she directed everyone to leave to the next class and put the lab coat and goggles in the corner of the classroom. "Now clean this place up!" She shouted as she slammed the door making the two wince in pain of the loud slam.

Hiei shook in anger as he thought, 'What did I do to deserve a sophomore lab partner? This is chemistry for Christ sakes! How the hell did a stupid girl like her get in here?' He clenched his fist and slowly turned towards Kagome who threw her lab coat in the corner along with her goggles. She turned towards him with a sheepish grin, "Heh," She scratched the back of her head, "My bad?"

"Yes it's your bad." He grumbled, "What sort of moron are you?" Her grin turned into a frown.

"Well it isn't my fault you were paying attention to the outside world than in class. I asked you and all you gave me is 'hn.' So, I assumed that was a yes, what do you take me for, I'm just a sophomore here!"

They both took a step forwards to each other and an intense stare. "You dumb ass woman."

"You arrogant demon."

"You annoying human."

"You egotistical bastard."

"You bad-excuse for a sophomore."

"You heartless KOORIME." Everything went silent until . . .

..............................................................

..............................................................

"What?!" His hand started to glow dark, but Kagome didn't take the warning as she, if could, glare harder. "No one calls me that." He growled. He thrust his glowing hand at her, but she blocked to the side and grabbed his wrist then flipped him over her back. Before Hiei hit the ground, he disappeared. Appearing behind Kagome, he whispered in her ear, "Die."

Kagome smirked, "Been there, done that." She said as she jumped high and kicked the ceiling. She landed gracefully next to the ruin part of the room, "Quit playing and help you arrogant demon." With that, she started to use the napkin and clean off the liquid that flowed out of the tube.

Hiei shook his head from the mind of Kagome's head exploding instead of the liquid. "Annoying, stupid woman." He grumbled as he picked up the broken glass.

* * *

Kagome and Hiei came from the corner and when they spotted one another, an angry tension was directed in the hall. With human agility, the two raced through the hall. When they were about to collide with one another, they made an instant turn. Now side by side, the two ran with their backpacks on their back through corners, passing everyone there. They both suddenly stopped abruptly in front of a classroom.

Panting hard, they pushed one another to get in the room first. With one heavy push, the door broke down and the two fell on the floor above the busted-down door. "I got here first!" They yelled in unison. The people in there looked at them in wonderment and all had the same question, 'They wanted detention that badly?'

Pushing and shoving, Hiei and Kagome looked at one seat next to the window. They looked at each other then both ran for the chair. Kagome smirked when she plopped her bottom on the chair. "Hah, go look for another chair." She said crossing her arms in front her chest.

He growled angrily, but with his stubbornness, he set his foot on the small table in front of Kagome, then all of the sudden, it burst into flame. "Hey!" Kagome gaped at him as he smirked at her and went to seat himself far away from her.

Kagome stomped over there and she did what human's would never have done. She pushed Hiei off the chair and threw her backpack at him in anger. Her lips twitch as he stood back up slowly flaring with dark energy. "I will kill you." He said slowly. She replied slowly, "Not if I kill you first."

Hiei looked at her trying to read her mind, but he couldn't instead he read others around him. 'What?' He blinked out of the staring contest when he notice the changing in her eyes. It was swirling with . . .blue?

Hiei's eyes widen when he saw something sprout out of her back. 'Wings?' He narrowed his eyes and they disappeared. 'Hn?' He shook his head when he bonked by her fist. "I've had enough of you." She grumbled. He just stood there rubbing his sore head. Somehow, he couldn't raise a fist at her anymore as she stomped back to her place.

**_'I hate her/him.'_**

* * *

Hiei sighed as he threw his black backpack on the chair. He lives in a small apartment near the school. The place was pitched back with dark curtains, black bed sheets, and a black laptop placed on a solid coal black table. 'What a stupid long day.' He turned to the side and unconsciously let his eyelid clothes, covering his red, ruby eyes, 'That girl will be dead soon I swear to it.'

* * *

"Oww, being human again can really affect the body." She mumbled to herself as she put her backpack on the bed. She lay there looking at the ceiling. 'Stupid arrogant demon.' She sighed as she turned to the side.

Kagome got up and looked around the room. Her room has a computer, her bed sheet is white as snow, the khaki curtains were blowing against the wind, a closet was across her bed. There was a lot of room here and she was alone. "Gahhhhhhh! What a boring place!" She yelled to herself as she plopped her head back on the pillow.

Reaching inside her baggy pocket, she felt a small pearl. Taking it out, she looked closely at it. It was a mix of blue and white swirls. "Crystal of Dreams." She whispered. Her eyes closed as she recalled what it does.

'The goddess of dreams wanting to help the angels on their missions created the crystal of orb. She created thousands, only one can be used at a time for one dream.' "That's it!" Kagome shouted standing up abruptly.

Her brown eyes swirled with sapphire as the determination ran through her soul. Her expression suddenly became crestfallen, "Wonder if he's asleep though . . ." She whispered. 'Let's just find out then.' A smirk formed in her lips.

Raising the small pearl from her hand, it floated as her wings appeared transparently. Her hair grew to her knees as she her eyes changed into the normal sky blue. Her outfit disappeared from her being and in replace was the angel's white robe. "Take me to Demon Hiei Jaganshi's mind." She leaned to the pearl and it sucked her in.

He stood there gazing at nothing. He dreams of nothing, just a void with an empty hollow mist. A sword was strapped to his side with the Jagan eye glowing bright green. He stood on emptiness of his mind always wondering to nowhere.

A sigh escaped his lips. If he does see images, it was only of blood spill, murder, and destruction. Again, he walked through his own mind. There was meaning to this place and he couldn't see the light. Hiei felt somewhat content, yet very . . .lonely. He dropped his gaze to the ground. It was a mirror as he looked at himself. Crouching down, he unsheathed his sword and stuck it in the mirror. A water like drop was seen spreading.

He closed his eyes, but snapped it back open when he heard a loud shrill scream. "Ah! Damn it! Why me!" Before he knew it, someone dropped heavily on him. "What the . . ." He growled low in his throat; the person didn't get off.

"Stupid first try," He heard a feminine voice mumbled angrily and got off him. He stood up and dusted himself off. When he looked up, he watched in awe at the figure in front of him. IT was a woman with wings?

'An angel?' He questioned himself as he watched her back. When she turned around abruptly, his eyes widen at the beauty in front of him. 'She is an angel?' Her face was shadowed, but he could make out her figure.

She took a step towards him and waved her hand in front of his face, "Hiei . . .?" she questioned. He could see she tilted her head, "Why can't I see you?" She seems to be asking herself.

He shook his head then his eyes became a glare, "Who are you?" He asked reverting back to his arrogant self.

He saw her lips turn upward, "Let's just say I'm an angel." His eyes furrowed together. 'That voice sounds vaguely familiar,' he noted. "I'm was sent here to . . ." the "angel" seems to contemplate her words, "Help you . . ." She whispered.

"Hn. I'll ask again," he narrowed his eyes together with his being radiating a dark aura. "Who the hell are you?" She took a step back at his tone of voice.

He could see her thinking of what to say, "I am sent here to help you," she said once again, "SO please, don't get the wrong idea." 'That attitude is familiar as well.' He thought.

Hiei turned his head, "What do you want?"

Her smile became larger, "To help you." She answered. Getting irritated by her answer, he grabbed her wrist and brings her face close to his, "I don't like to repeat myself." He glared at her.

She snatched her arm away; "This is going to be complicated." She whispered more to herself as she scratched the back of her head. She took out her hand, "My name is-"

* * *

**Hiei heart raced as he panted. He looked at the irritating noise and found it was his alarm clock. With one glare, it was gone in a dust. He shook his head, "Who was she?"**

**Hope you review this chapter . . . . onegai!!!!!!**


	3. Kawari 3 Shrine

**Disclaimer:** -sigh- I don't own them so, there!

**AN:** Here is the next chapter, a bit longer than the last. Hope ya like!!!!

* * *

**My Only Tenshi**

**Kawari 3:** _Reminiscence_

"So it was the Meji era that most of the population of the samurais disappeared . . ." That was when he tuned out of what Mr. Kijumo had started. Hiei looked out the window with his head on his palm and his right elbow was propped on her desk. He was clad in his normal black jumpsuit, normal white headband covers his Jagan eye, and his eyes show boredom.

His eyes suddenly gazed towards that girl he hates so much. She was taking notes. 'Another Kurama,' thought Hiei annoyed. School started three weeks ago and all she and him did was argue and get into fights. He wonders why he doesn't just kill her, it wasn't really like him to keep someone as annoying as her so long; oh yes, the school's rule policy of not killing. This was a school that let demons and humans alike attend.

Looking back at the window, he watched as the cherry blossom blew in the tree against the wind. _' . . .Help you.'_ Hiei's head suddenly perked up.

'Where did that came from?' He wondered. Mr. Kijumo was too entranced with his lecture that he walked all the way across the room reading the entire chapter it seems. Slowly, Hiei folded his arm on his desk and placed his tilted head above it. _'I am sent here to help you . . .'_ His eyes suddenly became dazed as he remembered his so-called dream.

_'An angel?'_ Slowly his eyes drifted close.

**Dream sequence**

_Hiei turned his head, "What do you want?"_

_Her smile became larger, "To help you." She answered. Getting irritated by her answer, he grabbed her wrist and brings her face close to his, "I don't like to repeat myself." He glared at her._

_She snatched her arm away; "This is going to be complicated." She whispered more to herself as she scratched the back of her head. She took out her hand, "My name is-"_

He moaned when he felt a hard shove. "Hiei, class is over." Kurama shoved harder. Kagome looked from the doorway at them. Everyone has gone out even the teacher. She smirked when she saw that arrogant demon dream, 'Even in dreams, that bastard is arrogant,' Her smirk turned into a frown,_ 'But it was empty,'_ She thought pitying him.

Walking over to them, she tapped on Kurama's shoulder making him jumped out of surprise. He turned around and gave her a big smile. "Why hello Higurashi." She smiled slightly at him.

"What? Is that demon dead already?" She smirked at the idea of burying a x-eyed Hiei in a grave then dancing marrily on it. Kurama laughed lightly at the small joke, "He is just in a deep sleep."

Kagome walked in front of Hiei and grinned at Kurama, "Here's a way to wake him up." With one leap, she pushed her way down on Hiei's head waking him up instantly and breaking the table in the same instant. Kagome did a back flip away from the grounded Hiei. "Told ya."

"Woman," Hiei looked at her smug face angrily, "You stupid moron, what the hell did you do that for?" He stepped towards her. She put her hand up in defense sarcastically. "Only way to wake you up, right Kura-" When she looked to where Kurama was standing, he was gone.

Hiei punched her shoulder, making her fly to the window. The glass shattered amd Kagome was falling ten-story high. Kagome turned around and her eyes clouded over, 'No-this is how she –' Her head filled with terrible memory as her mind was not with her.

He looked at her falling figure and turned around, 'Good riddance,' He "hn." But as he placed his hand in his pockets, he clenched it. With an irritated look, he jumped off after her.

Tears spilled from her eyes as the past came to her,_ 'This is how – It can't be –This is the same-'_ "No!" She shouted to nothing as he caught her before she crashed to the ground. Hiei held her in his arms and watched her emotions spill from her. It was anguish, disbelief, then to confusion? "No . . ." Her body then became dead in his arms, "No . . ." She was shaking her head.

His eyes widen when her chocolate brown eyes keeps on blinking from brown to blue. He shook her to wake her up, but her eyes closed as it fully turns sapphire-like eyes. "Wake up wench." He growled, but with a sigh of agitation, he walked with her out of the school skipping it for this whole day, she was still in his arms.

As he walked in the morning, he stopped at a bench. Setting her down, still unconscious, he sat next to her sleeping figure. He watched her as her chest rise and fall slowly, "I should just kill you right now . . ." He whispered to himself.

Shaking his head, he turned away only to be met by someone else's red ruby eyes. "Hello Hiei." She smiled at him with kindness. The blue-haired girl looked over his shoulder, "Is she alright?" She asked worriedly.

He grumbled a "yes". Yukina, his sister dressed in a formal sky blue kimono with long socks, and comfortable sandals. Of course, the ice demonness doesn't know that Hiei was her lost brother she's been searching for.

Hiei looked at her as she walked towards Kagome. "My, she has a fever." Yukina stated. "Are you sure she is alright Hiei?" He looked away and nodded slowly. "Just in case," Yukina placed her hand on kagome's forehead and a bright yellow glow formed in her hands. Soon after, Kagome's eyes slowly opened showing light brown eyes. Hiei narrowed his eyes, 'It was blue.'

"Are you alright miss?" Yukina asked as Kagome sat up. Kagome yawned and stretched her arm, "Who are you?" She asked his sister.

Yukina smiled slightly and answered, "I'm a friend of Hieis', my name is Yukina." Kagome nodded and turned to Hiei with a scowl, "I didn't know a cold bastard has a sweet friend." She stated out loud. The young ice demon giggled lightly.

"Is that the thanks I get for saving your butt?" He asked with that arrogant attitude.

"If my memory serves me right, and it usually does, you're the one who cause my almost-sudden death." She pointed at him angrily.

He looked at her with the same glare she was doing. "I least I didn't leave you to die."

"Again, you're the one who caused it, why the hell should I thank you? And besides, who needs your help anyway?" There was sparks coming out of their eyes directing towards each other.

"I remembered how you were crying when you fell down the building, mind explaining that moron?" His eyes saw a little spark of sapphire as she gasped. Suddenly, her eyes became watery.

_"Now I remember . . ."_ She gulped and shook her head. Looking at him, she sighed. "Thanks . . ." She mumbled incoherently.

He smirked, "What was that I didn't quite catch that?" He said leaning in his ear. He usually don't do this sort of things, but he couldn't help but have this feeling inside him that says she was well, cute looking guilty. _'What am I doing? Further more, what am I saying?'_ He questioned himself. Somehow, he couldn't even stop himself.

"Thanks . . ." She grumbled a bit more loudly.

"What was that?" He leaned more into her mouth filling her breath against his ear.

"Thanks damn it!" She yelled loudly in his ear making him drop to the ground. She crossed her arms and smiled slightly at the giggling Yukina.

'That was so cute.' Yukina thought, 'They make a wonderful couple.' She looked at Kagome then towards the staggering Hiei, 'I wonder if they are going out?'

"I'm not!" she jumped slightly when Hiei said that. He must've read her mind. "Oh, I'm sorry if I have offended you in any way . . ." Whispered Yukina sadly.

Hiei looked at her, but "hn" with indifference. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, then with sudden strength, bonk Hiei in the head with her fist. As she grabbed his collar, she told him eye to eye, whispering, "Say sorry stupid . . ."

He pushed Kagome away and stood there facing yukina, "Sorry," he told her bluntly. He was then hit in the head with a rock. He touched the back of his head in pain and glared at Kagome who was mouthing "more sincere."

"I'm sorry for raising my voice at you." Yuikna looked at Hiei and smiled. Kagome stood there with a smirk. 'Serves him right for being such a jackass,' thought Kagome to herself.

Hiei looked towards who walked passed them and straight towards Genkai's temple. She seems to be dazed as she walked on the steps,_ "This place . . ."_ He heard her. Yukina blinked in surprise and ran to catch up to Kagome.

"Kagome, what is wrong?" Yukina ask walking next to the Kagome as her footsteps fell into place with her. "Th-this place, is it . . ." Kagome trailed off. 'Is it the Sunset Shrine?' She asked in her mind.

Yukina smiled slightly, "This is where I live with Genkai Kagome."

Kagome's head zipped towards Yukina's face as she said this. "Wh-what? Yo-you live here?" She asked, "But I – I heard that the SunSet Shrine was build here." She said as they continued to walk. Hiei came beside Kagome with her noticing.

"It was, but burnt down many years ago, a family used to live here saying they died in a fire." Kagome looked at Hiei with anger, "They didn't die because of the fire!" She argued making him step back.

"Oh? And how do you know?" He asked suspiciously.

"I-I-"She looked down and hid her eyes with her bangs, _"Nevermind,"_ she whispered and continued up the stairs as Yukina was at the top. He followed her behind her back as her shoulders were slouched. 'Hmm . . ." His curiosity heighten as he walked beside her. As he tries to read her mind, he was cut short by a white light blocking it. '_What is this? She doesn't even realize she's walking, how could she block my Jagan eye?'_ He wondered.

Kagome looked up and her eyes widen. The Goshinboku tree isn't burnt down. She stood rooted in her spot as she stared at it. Her eyes casted down as she hastens her pace away from Hiei before he could literally read her emotions.

"Kagome, what is wrong?" Kagome smiled up at Yukina and that smile seems to frighten the young ice demonness as she stepped back, "What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine." She said nodding at Yukina. Kagome looked at the temple and smiled sadly. _'This place really has changed.'_ She observed it for awhile then looked back towards Yukina. Hiei was right at the top of the stairs.

"Well, I'm done looking, I'm gonna go home now okay?" She said scratching the back of her head, "No use in going to school now huh?" She asked nervously as she stepped pass the two.

As she ran down the stairs, Yukina looked at Hiei. Yukina bowed at him, "Please walk her home Hiei."

"Why? She can take care of herself."

"Even though I do not know her well, I am pretty sure Kagome has something worrying her." She smiled, "I can feel her aura saddened and afraid when she came here." She bowed again, but stayed in that mid-way stance. _"Please . . .Hiei."_

Hiei looked at her and his eyes soften, "Hn." He asnswered and was gone in a blur.

She came back to a normal stand, _"Thank you Hiei . . ." _She smiled and with one last glance through the trees at the figure of Kagome, she walked back inside to the temple.

* * *

Kagome sighed solemnly as she walked through the streets of Tokyo, _'Just my luck to find my home like that . . .'_ She thought to herself, _'I truly tried to forget, but I just can't.'_ She gulped back the lump in her throat. Her bangs covered her eyes as she walked through the sidewalks without care.

Suddenly, she turned the corner and bumped into someone big. Instead of falling, she stepped over the guy unconsciously. "Hey you!" She kept on walking never hearing the call that was directed to her. _'Why, I tried, but why now? I wasn't ready to face "there" again.'_

"Hey," Instinctively, she grabbed the wrist of the person's hand on her shoulder, and flipped him over her. She gasped realizing what she did, "I'm sorry, are you okay?" She asked urgently.

Suddenly, big ruffians jumped her from behind. Her eyes narrowed as she flipped herself away from the pile of guys. She went into her defensive stance, "What do you want?" She asked coldly.

Kagome looked in surprise as two people carry a big guy over their shoulder. A small footmark was imprinted on his high-cheekbone face. He seems to be drunk from his flush face, "Hey girlie, it seems you an apology to our boss." They surrounded her from behind.

"Apology for what?" She asked a bit agitated. She wasn't having the best of days right now. They pointed to his face as the big "boss" mumbled something. She was then grabbed from behind, two large arms holding her up in the air crushing her arms together in her side.

Her eyes narrowed at this as she remained calm. "If you wanted an apology, let me go first." She grumbled.

"No, you see girl." A guy came in front of her. He seems to be scrawnier than the others, a bit taller than the one that was holding her. He held her chin up, "We do it a different way." He jumped back as she was ready to kick him. "A feisty one, boss will like," then he added quickly, "When he wake up of course."

Kagome sighed, "Look, I don't want to send you to the hospital, so Let. Me. Go." She grounded out.

The hands on her tighten as she a bruise swelled up on her arm. "Let. Me. Go." She growled lowly.

The guy came back to her face and looked at her eyes, "After we're done playing with you of course." He whispered lowly in her ear. 

"Agh." Blood spilled from the guy's back as he dropped down on the ground. Kagome looked with surprise, as they were slaughter one by one. She jumped on the ground once the guy that held her fell with the others. Soon, Hiei stood in the middle of the group and sheathed his bloody sword.

Kagome looked at him with pity._ 'As an angel from heaven, I'll change and show you as a B-class mission.'_ Unbeknownst to her, a smile came to her lips, _'Hiei . . .'_

* * *

**Alright, done with this chapter. "Review . . .Onegai." Oh yeah, maybe, JUST MAYBE I'll write another chapter of Light of The Sohmas'. Read that too okay?**


	4. Kawari 4 Caught

**Disclaimer:** _Never have owned them . . ._

**AN:** _This is an unexpected chapter alright . . ._

* * *

**My Only Tenshi**

**Kawari 4:** _Busted . . ._

_"Who the hell are you?" He was angered as he watched the angel step back from his sword. It was angled towards her neck. She waved her hands up in defense. Her lips were upturned as she laughed lightly to herself and scratched the back of her head._

_Hiei pointed his sword further down her neck. The angel pressed her hand on it and pushed it down, "Would you chill out a bit Hiei-"_

_She gulped when he thrust his sword further on her neck, "And how do you know my name?" He growled lowly. He couldn't trust people he doesn't know. And this "angel" in his dream isn't any better. "What do you want?" He sheethed his sword._

_"Look, I told you, I was assigned to help you . . ." She trailed off, "So, you could say," the angel paused, "I'm your precious guardian angel." She grinned at him. He could only see that smile and never her face._

_He stepped forward and with a menacing glare, as if she could see it, asked, "Guard me from what?"' He asked coldly._

_Again, the angel scratched the back of her head nervously. "You may not believe it, but I'm guarding you from . . ." She trailed off as if she's in her own world. Finally, she dropped her hand down to her sides and smiled gently at him and tilted her head to the side._

_"I'm guarding you from . . ."_

* * *

He sat up abruptly as he looked towards the infernal noise. His lips twitched as he saw a chibi "Kurama" clock at his table. 'THAT STUPID KURAMA!' He thought frustrated grabbing his sword from the wall. HE unsheathed it and threw it at the clock banging it into the wall. It soon fell in the trash as his sword dropped on the dark carpet with a thud. 

Hiei looked around to only see his room. There was no mist or any angel in here, _'Just a dream . . .'_ He shook his head. Grabbing a black towel, he entered his bathroom. _'Hn, no such thing as angel._' He reminded himself.

* * *

"Awwww," Kagome wailed loudly as she sat on her bed, "That was my last dream orb!" She exclaimed scratching her head. 'Great, need a trip to heaven,' her brown eyes traveled to the ceiling as her vision went through looking straight up at the sky. 

'Talk about bad timing," she mumbled to herself as she plopped back on her pillow. Her eyes popped open when her alarm clock went on. She groaned inwardly and stuck up her butt as she buried herself deeper into the pillow, _'Why me . . .'_

* * *

Kurama looked at Hiei then to Kagome then back to Hiei and over and over again. They were both asleep with their heads on their arms above the book. He sighed and shook his head, _'These two must be soul mates,'_ He thought to himself. 

His back stiffened as Mr. Kijumo stopped directly in front of Hiei. Kurama is facing the book, but his eyes were gazing at Mr. Kijumo's facial expression. It wasn't at all pleasant. He was glancing from Hiei to Kagome. They were sleeping soundlessly. He gulped when the teacher brung out a ruler from his back. He closed his eyes and buried his head in the book as a loud "whack" was heard.

When Kurama looked back up, his eyes widen. The ruler broke on both of their heads! Yet, they were still asleep. Kurama looked towards Mr. Kijumo, he was panting hard in anger with his shoulder tense. A vain seems to pop out from his head.

He notice Kagome was the first to wake up as she lifts her head up. "Ow . . ." She was rubbing her head as her eyelid was halfway open. She looked up and saw Mr. Kijumo, "Good morning," she said groggily then dropped her head back on the table. Hiei was the next and when he saw Mr. Kijumo, "Hn." Hiei said and dropped his head back on the table.

"Higurashi! Jaganshi! Get your ass up!" Mr. Kijumo hit Hiei's head with the textbook and threw the book at Kagome.

"Ah!" That miraculously awakens them from their slumber. They saw Mr. Kijumo and their shoulder tense. "Detention! Both of you!" Kagome's eyes widen and Hiei narrowed his eyes. They thought, _'Again?'_

Suddenly a loud ring was heard and everyone in the class laughed and bustled out. Hiei, Kagome, and Kurama was left in the class. Hiei and Kagome had to get their pink slip while Kurama waited for them outside of class.

When they came out, they looked at Kurama, "How long did it took us to wake up?" Kagome asked.

"About the time when Mr. Kijumo hit the book at you after, of course, breaking the large ruler on your skull." Kagome laughed nervously. No wonder she could feel an aching head. Kurama looked towards Hiei, who stills has the same expression even with that large bump. "I wonder Kagome and Hiei," they turned to Kurama once they heard their names, "Did you two do anything in particular since I didn't see you at lunch time?" Kurama smirked.

"Kurama . . ." Hiei growled warningly. "Yeah, this guy attacked me and we end up missing the whole day of school." Kagome said.

Kurama looked at Kagome almost laughing, but kept a calm smile on instead, 'She didn't get the joke . . .' "Wait, when did Hiei attacked you?" Asked Kurama looking surprise once he realized what she said.

Kagome snorted, "This freakin' demon jumped on me once you left us stranded in the room alone. I was almost practically killed when I was sent flying out of the window."

Kurama was confused at this. He left because he didn't want to be in the middle of a verbal fight, but a physical fight was too much. "Then why aren't you dead?" He pointed at Kagome.

Kagome's lips then twitched. She mumbled something incoherent, that Kurama couldn't make out. "Hn." He started, "I saved her."

Kurama looked surprising at Hiei. He would never save someone he intends to kill, but this was different. 'He saved a human?' Questioned Kurama to himself. 'He's acting differently since Kagome came.' He watched as the two bicker and called each other names. 'I wonder,' Kurama smirked as he looked towards Kagome, _'If she's the reason for this.'_

* * *

As she got out of school after detention, she walked her way to the park. 'Jeez . . .Talk about bad people, am I being one of them?' She asked herself as she sighed. 'I don't want this mission anymore!' 

She sat on a bench and looked up at the sky, 'A B-class is too much for me . . .' She thought frustrated. Looking down at her outfit, she closed her eyes as a bright blue light appeared around her body. It soon disappeared leaving her with the angel's robe. She made sure that no one was around as she twisted her head. Standing up, her wings appeared behind her back and her eyes changed to a blue hue.

She smiled to herself, as she felt her hair grow longer reaching her knee. She lifted her hand and closed her eyes. A smile came to her lips as she touched her close eyes, _'I had blue eyes back then too.'_

"K-Kagome?"

Her eyes snapped back open as she heard a loud thud of a book dropping to the ground. Her heartbeat was going faster as she turned around. She took a step back and her mouth agape. There, stood Kurama eyes widen with disbelief. "Eh? I can explain!" She yelled stepping towards him. She saw him blink a few time and with a sigh, he grabbed his book.

When he looked up, Kagome was in front of him with narrowed eyes, "I need to erase your memories." She said quickly as her hands started to glow blue. Kurama grabbed on to her wrist before her finger could touch his forehead. "It won't hurt, I promise," she smiled. He caught her other wrist as she tried to touch his forehead.

"What are you?" He asked as he jumped back from her.

"You don't have to know if your memories are erased." She whispered with narrowed eyes.

Kurama sighed, "I won't tell anyone."

"That wouldn't change the fact that the council already found out." She said stepping towards him with her hand still glowing, "I'm sorry Kurama, I need to erase your memories." She said cautiously as she walked to him.

He took a step back from her, "What do you mean the council?"

"You don't have to know!" She yelled and with a blink she was in front of Kurama, "Your memories are soon going to be erased." When she was about to strike him, a rose whip held her hand. Her eyes widen when she saw his hair tied around with a thorny whip. Kagome clenshed her teeth as she flapped her wings and flew apart from him.

"You're a demon?" She asked anger rising in her. _"Don't tell anyone . . ."_ She whispered.

Kurama stood rooted in his spot as he watched her disappear in a gust of wind, _'That I'm an angel . . .'_ His eyes widen.

'An angel?' Kurama could feel his cheek heat up. He recalled what she looked like; long ebony hair that when it shines, it becomes blue, long white wings, long blue robe, and what appeals to him most, is those pair of blue beautiful eyes. 'An angel eh? _She's an interesting character,'_ He smiled to himself as he turned around and headed out of the park.

* * *

Kagome berated herself as she hit her head and pulled out her hair. 'What the hell?! I'm in HUGE trouble!' She screamed in her mind pacing back a and forth in front of the sofa, 'It's a matter of time before they call me . . .' She then bit her nails. 'No! No! No! Their going to take it away!' She took out a necklace from under her shirt. A small bracelet was hanging on a golden string. 'Crap!' 

Suddenly, a bright white light appeared in front of her. What replaced the light were two celestial guards! "Eh?" Her breathing quickened. "Hello?"

One of the guards coughed and stepped up. A scroll appeared in his outstretched hand, **"Angel Kagome, we are sent here by the grand council."** She gulped and her head went downcast, **"For being seen as an angel, the council said to take away the goddess-to-be bracelet."** She gulped and clutched on to the bracelet. Instead of grabbing it from her they continued, **"But since this is your first mission, the council has decide to give you another chance."**

Her head zipped back up, **"But this demon Kurama, if he tells anyone, it will be taken away."** She grinned happily, **"Is that understood?"** He asked. Kagome nodded vigorously happy not to be taken the chance of becoming a goddess.

Once that was said, they were both gone in the same light. She sighed, relief. As she fell into the sofa, she sank into it. She closed her eyes and a smile came to her lips.

**"You owe me."** Her eyes widen as she got back up abruptly. She grinned when she saw who it was.

"Sesshoumaru!" She exclaimed. Sesshoumaru was dressed in one of the holy white robe, golden sash tied around his waist, a sword called Tensaiga(He doesn't have tokijen in this fic :P), long beautiful silver hair touching his ankle, black boots, two red stripes on his cheek, a crescent moon on his forehead, golden molten eyes, and a he held a white staff with a crescent crystal on the top in his right hand. He had a cold expression.

**"Again, you owe me,"** he stated simply.

"For what?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

Suddenly a little girl came from an orange light, _"Sesshoumaru IS one of the high council of course Kagome,"_ Looking down, she saw Rin smiling. **_"He reasoned with the other council to let you keep that bracelet and beside, Sesshoumaru doesn't want his mate to be an angel!"_** She exclaimed happily.

Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru's face turned Crimson, **"Rin!"** they said in unison.

Shaking out of the blush, she looked towards Sesshoumaru who was looking at anything but her. "Eh? Thanks Sesshoumaru, uh . . .for talking to them I mean." Kagome smiled nervously. Rin trotted between them,_ "You owe Lord Sesshoumaru something Kagome."_

**"Rin."** Said Sesshoumaru warningly, _"Okay, okay, I won't say anything else if Lord Sesshoumaru won't let me."_ She pouted and left in another light.

Kagome smiled and looked at Sesshoumaru with mischievous eyes, "So, what do you want me to repay you with?" She asked sounding suspicious herself. He looked towards the ground and didn't say anything. When he was ready to leave, he felt warm soft lips on his cheek. When he looked at Kagome with surprise evident in his expression, he was then gone in a bright light.

She smiled to herself, 'Sesshoumaru is still the same.' As she plopped back on the sofa, she closed her eyes. That soon ended when she remembered she forgot something.

"I should've asked him to get me more dream orbs."

* * *

**I'm sorry if Sesshoumaru was so occ! Okay to make this clear: I'm not freakin sure of the pairings anymore!!!!!!! Please, please help me out here! Should I make it a Hiei/Kag, Kurama/Kag, or Sesshoumaru/Kag!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What should I do?! Make it a love triangle? HELP ME! I THINK I'M GOING INSANE WITH THE PAIRING!!!!!!!**

**Review. . .onegai (O-O I'm going crazy)**


	5. Kawari 5 Snow Day

**__**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own yu yu and IY

**AN:** Sorta like a winter chapter . . .**__**

* * *

**_My only Tenshi_**

**Kawari 5:**_ Playing in the Snow_

As Hiei came out of the building, he saw his friend Kurama waiting for him out by the lamp pole. He was dressed in the seasonal clothing; forest green jacket on a white turtle-neck T-shirt, a small red beanie above his head, two red gloves, blue jeans, and brown warm boots. It was after all, a snow-covered ground. He was wearing a casual black Jean jacket, leather pants, black boots, and black gloves.

Hiei glared at his best friend; "Do you know how many degrees it is today?" He asked almost growling.

"Well, it isn't my idea so don't put the blame on me." Said Kurama laughing nervously.

"Then who the hell has the right mind-"

"Here Kurama, hot cocoa!" He turned around only to meet the person he hates most, "Oh! So this was the friend you were talking about Kurama?" They glared at one another. "Might as well never tell him." She whispered to Kurama loudly wanting Hiei to hear. Fortunately for her, he did.

So, Hiei wanted to make the matters worst for her. "Hmm . . .Kurama, where exactly is this oni planning to take you?" He smirked as he added, "A place called Death?"

He saw her fume angrily, "No moron," She growled, "I asked him to come to the park with me."

"In the freaking cold?" They got into another staring match; more like glaring match. "You're crazy woman." He told her. They leaned down further into each other's face. They both gritted their teeth ready to get on each other's throat.

"Why the hell invite him Kurama?"

"Why the hell go along with her Kurama?"

They both directed their glare at Kurama whom in turn, back away from the two. Their aura was blazing with intense rage. 'Why me?' Thought Kurama uneasily.

* * *

Kurama sigh a relief as they walked through the park. He stopped them from attacking one another when he bought each of them a cool rocky-road ice cream. He wonders, 'Who would've figured that these two would like eating the same ice-cream in the cold?' He shook his head; 'At least they didn't beat the hell out of me . . .'

Even though they licked their ice cream, he could still feel the tension between the two. They weren't the only one out, there was kids making snow angels and playing snow ball fights around the area.

When he turned to Kagome, he saw her gulping down the ice cream and smiling afterwards. She wore a comfortable pair of clothing; black leather pants, long black trench coat, white and black scarf, black beanie, black gloves, and black boots. 'And who would've thought a dark person like her is an angel.'

* * *

_"Kurama!" He looked out of his closed window. And what he saw, made his eyes widen. Out in the snow, was a Kagome in the cold waving at him with a smile. He opened his window and smiled calmly at her._

_"How art thou Romeo?" Kurama called out teasingly._

_He saw her blush crimson at the comment. "Could you come down here for a minute?" She asked sheepishly. "I need to talk to you about that um . . .you know!"_

_He furrowed his eyebrow in confusion, but finally, when it dawned to him of what she meant, his eyes widen. Kurama hurriedly put on his coat, Jean, boot, and everything necessary to go out in winter. When he went down stairs, he called out to his mother that he'll be out for awhile._

_As arrived outside, he saw Kagome there waving at him next to his gate. He saw how nervous she was as he approached her. When he was right in front of her, she asked, "Let's take a walk okay?"_

_He raised an eyebrow at this, "What, are you also a fan of mine?" He asked teasingly. That earned him a light shoulder bump. "Yeah, and hell will freeze over," she joked._

_"You should know," He paused, "All angels does I suppose . . ." They looked at one another and their eyes locked. Suddenly, they both laughed out loud at each other._

_Once the laugh subsided, there was an awkward silence as they continued walking towards a pointless destination. "Uh . . ." They both started in unison looking at one another. They looked back down. "Kurama/Kagome . . ." They both laughed again at one another's stupidity._

_"You can go first."_

_"No, you can go first Kagome . . ."_

_"No, as a lady, I insist."_

_"Isn't that suppose to be my line?" Asked Kurama jokingly._

_"Hey, men doesn't always have to be polite ya know?" She pointed out. Her smile became a frown, "It's about-"_

_Kurama cut her off, "You being an angel right?" She nodded mutely. "You don't have to explain anything, I never had the knowledge of the world having celestial beings before, so I guess," he turned towards her Kagome's puzzled face, "I should thank you."_

_"For what?" She asked._

_"For making me believe in my mother's fairytale now."_

_She tilted her head at him, a sign of confusion. When he saw this he chuckled lightly puffing out a small smoke in front of him, "It's nothing, just a small fairytale my mother told me when I was little."_

_"Demons believe in angels?"_

_Kurama blinked in surprise at her disgusted tone of voice, "Is there something wrong Kagome?"_

_"Demons are nothing but cold-hearted creatures."_

_He wondered what she meant, but decide otherwise than to ask her. It must've been a bad experience or something. "Hey!" She turned towards Kurama and he to her. "Lets go take a trip to the park, I heard their making an ice sculpture there of a Kami(God)!"_

* * *

He smiled inwardly. She seems like such a dark person wearing dark outfit at school. 'She's almost the twin of Hiei, just add the cold attitude,' he thought almost laughing at that idea. 'Hah! More like soul mates!'

"Hey, look . . .I can see the sculpture from here!" Kagome grabbed on to Kurama's arm and pulled him along her. "Hn." Hiei followed along, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

As they arrived, Kagome's eyes widen. She stepped back from the ice figurine, "What's wrong Kagome?" Asked Kurama worriedly. He then whispered in her ears, "Is this Kami?"

She shook her head frantically, "No," she growled. The figurine had large wings, a kimono seems to be placed upon him, he held a staff with an orb on it, his hair was long in a ponytail, and his eyes were crystallized.

Suddenly, she started to say the changes, "His hair is supposed to be left loosely hanging down his back and it's too short! His hair touches the ground trailing along with him. His staff has a daimond in the middle of a pointed crystal. He's suppose to be wearing holy's robe not a kimono. His head is suppose to be a more feminine like!" She yelled exasperated pointing out the bad parts.

Kurama tried to shut her up as he looked towards Hiei. He was looking suspiciously at her, "Oh? And how do you know?" Asked Hiei.

"Because-"Kagome cut herself off as she looked at Hiei. He notice her eyes widen, "Because, because, because," she was lost, "Because I just know alright?" She threw her hands up in exasperation. She stuffed her hands in her pockets in a Hiei manner and stomped over to the ice figurine. She glares up at it, and with one swift kick, it was crumpled over.

Hiei and Kurama's eyes widen. "Baka." Hiei mumbled. "Kagome . . ." Kurama whispered. She smiled in triumph turned towards them. They quickly took her hand pulled away from the shattered ice sculpture.

"My ice sculpture is ruined!"

They all hid sat on a bench looking as if they didn't know anything. When the reporters past them, Kurama and Hiei sighed a relief. Hiei turned to glare at Kagome, "What the hell is wrong with you oni!" He shouted in her ear.

"Hey, that figure doesn't look anything like Kami so it should be put in its misery okay?" she told Hiei.

"Kagome, you just can't ruin a person's treasure."

"The hell with that guy's treasure; He's making fun of Kami!" She stood up abruptly.

Hiei got up from his seat and glared face to face with, "Tell me," his lips turned upward in a smirk, "How is that you know of what Kami looks like?" He asked with that suspicious glint in his ruby red eyes.

Kagome smiled nervously, but didn't answer. She looked towards Kurama pleadingly. He get what she was asking, "She probably heard it from her mother or so . . ." He said standing up along with them. "Yeah! That's it! You're a demon so you don't know!" She yelled pointing accusingly at him.

He growled, "At least I'm not pathetic human." Kagome furrowed her eyebrows at this.

"What is it you got against human anyway?" She asked tilting her head.

Kagome notice how he grit his teeth, "Their nothing but assholes who take away everything from you." He seems to catch himself as he said that clamping his mouth shut. Kagome gasped. 'I see . . .' She trailed off in her mind, 'He's just like me . . .' She smirked in her mind, 'The only problem is, he's not dead.'

"Hey, are any of you cold?" Kurama was the first to break the tension.

"Of course Kurama . . ." Trailed off Hiei, "Why the hell are we here anyway then?"

"Hey, forget about the coldness, how about we enjoy the fun of the park. Look at the kids, they're making angels on the snow!" She clasped her hand together. "C'mon it'll be fun Hiei! Kurama!" Before they could protest, they were pushed on the snow on their back looking up at the laughing Kagome, "Don't tell me you demons don't know how to have fun?"

"I'll show you fun . . ." Growled Hiei. Kagome looked towards him only to be shot by a snowball. "Hey no fair, I wasn't ready!"

He ran away from her as she scooped a ball of snow in her palm. He ducked in time from the snow that was closing in on him, but was struck by Kurama's snow in the face. "Kurama . . ." He growled and with a scoop, he turned quickly around to Kagome and struck her in the face.

"Your gonna get it this time Hiei!" He ran away from her as she tried to hit him with her multiple strikes of snowball.

"Yeah right oni!" He jumped and ducked away from the cold snow. Unbeknownst to Hiei, a smile formed on his lips.

Kurama lips upturned in a warm smile. 'Hiei should lighten up more like he is now . . .' He grinned, "Watch out Hiei! Kagome's going to catch you and create you into a snowman!" He called out.

"That's a great idea Kurama!" Kagome yelled as she ran after Hiei.

"Kurama!" He heard Hiei. He laughed letting the smoke of air come from his mouth.

'Soul mates eh? I wonder how those two will turn out . . .' He looked at Hiei as his eyes soften, 'Kagome seems good for him, their expression is the same . . .'

Kurama's eyebrow shot up when he saw Kagome jump on Hiei holding him by the wrist.

"Got you now Hiei!" Kagome smiled and started putting snow over Hiei. She bit her lips from laughing out loud as he struggled under her. Starting from the bottom, she had to sit on his stomach from moving. Suddenly, her head zipped to the loud laughter coming from Hiei.

He was laughing so hard that a small tear-like was on the side of his eyes, "Hiei . . ." Kagome whispered He looked at her and kept on laughing, he wasn't stopping. She shook her head vigorously then looked in his eyes. They were full of sadness and amusement. She smiled at him, a real smile; there was nothing behind that smile, no pity, no smirk, it was just filled with laughter. "What's so funny!" She finally shouted.

"N-nothing!" He struggled so hard, "N-nothing," he tried to contain the laughter. 'What's wrong with me? I feel . . .' He trailed off, as he kept on laughing, 'So natural around her.'

Slowly, his laughter subsided as he felt frostbite on his toe. When he looked down, he saw Kagome, seated on his stomach, filling from his feet all the way to his waist with a mountain of snow, "Hey!" Hiei looked towards Kurama who ran over to them.

"Here, let me help you Kagome." There, he started to also fill Hiei up with snow.

"What the?! Two against one! That isn't fair!"

He was then stuffed in the mouth by the cool snow Kagome placed on him, "Who says we're playing fair?" She asked teasingly.

"Mommy, what are they doing?" A boy asked pointing to the three.

"Their just bunch of idiots Yusuke, now go play with Keiko over there." The drunken woman pointed to the little girl making a snowman.

"Hiei, hold still!" Kagome yelled holding onto Hiei's hand with her fist. His mouth was now stuffed with a black handkerchief. "Mmmphmpskiomphmph . . ." Was his only reply.

"What was that you say Hiei?" Asked Kurama.

"You wanted more snow on you stomach?" Asked Kagome smirking as she dropped more on his abdomen.

Hiei finally got the handkerchief out of his mouth, "That's freakin' cold!"

* * *

**Sry, if it's so short. And yes, that was Yusuke Uramashi. He's not going not going to be in the story as you can see.**


	6. Kawari 6 Icy Rink

**My Only Tenshi**

**Kawari 6:** _Ice Figurine_

* * *

"Stop there you!" She froze in her place. Slowly her head tilted to the side and her eyes widen. Picking up the lower part of her kimono, she made a run for it turning the corner. The pile of dream of orbs she hugged against her chest was making it harder for her to run.

'Why me . . .' Beads of little tears came running down her eyes as she ran as if her life depends on it. 'If I get caught, I'm surely going to lose my position,' She thought shaking her head. She then bit her lips from whimpering as she unfolded her wings.

'Damn you Kagome!'

She looked back for a moment, then jumped through the portal of the human world.

* * *

"Hey! I know! Let's go ice skating!" Kagome suggested. The three just came out of school, for once, Hiei and Kagome doesn't have detention.

Kurama smiled at the idea, yet Hiei narrowed his eyes. "Go if you want, I'll go home."

Kagome's eyes traveled towards Hiei, "Ah, so the wittle demon can't skate huh?" Hiei stopped in his tracks as he turned around to see the smug look on that woman's face. "What. Did. You. Say?" He grounded out grinding his teeth.

"Ya' heard me," She said crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out to the fire apparition who was apparently ready to punch her pretty face any moment now. Kurama sighed inwardly knowing the two would end up fighting if he doesn't step in.

With raising a fist to his mouth he coughed to get their attention. Too bad it was too soft as the two went into fighting stance. He coughed again, but was cut short as they start throwing insult at one another.

"Wimpy no good demon!"

"Dumb imature woman!"

"Koorime no baka!"

"Half-wit idiot!"

"No-good-chumpy moron!"

"Annoying gothic!"

Kagome suddenly fume, "The sort of person I hate most is," Hiei stepped back from Kagome as she stepped up towards him. She looked up and screamed in his face, **"HYPOCRITS!"** He fell back on his butt as he walked away, "See ya at the park Kurama. And Hiei," she paused tilting her head towards him, "I challenge you to an ice-skating competition." she smirked, "Or," she stuck up her chin, "Are you too much of a wimp?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes, "I accept." They smirked at one another before Kagome turned to the corner, "See ya there at four!" She yelled from a far.

Kurama smirked, "So, Hiei . . ." He stepped towards him and smiled, "Do you know how to skate?"

That was when Hiei realized what had happen. What he had accepted. The only thing he can not do. "Hn." _He doesn't know how to skate!_

* * *

When they arrived at the park, Hiei stepped slowly on the ice. Kurama was there, twirling around as an expert with his hands behind his back. Hiei was dressed in his usual black, but he wore a black Jean instead of a leather pant and a black sweatshirt. "C'mon Hiei, it's really easy." He looked up and saw Kurama jumping and sliding towards him. He skidded to a stop in front of Hiei. They had came an hour early to teach Hiei.

Hiei shakily walked on the ice as he slid slowly around it. It was a huge ice "arena" since the pond here was so big. He smiled a bit as he started to skate a little. But when a few little kids came skating around him, he fell flat on his butt. With anger, the ice around him started to melt, "Hiei, I wouldn't do that-SPLASH!" Kurama closed his eyes tight when Hiei fell into the icy water. ". . .If I were you."

The koorime slowly arise from the water, and he was shivering. Fire started to form around him, drying him instantly. The ice that Hiei had melted slowly formed back into its original state. Hiei slowly held on the tree as he came into a standing position.

Slowly again, he tried sliding only to fall back on his butt. Kurama shook his head, they've been at it over thirty minutes already, and still Hiei has a hard time standing up. "Again Hiei, try to think of this as roller blading." Said Kurama calmly.

"I know that!" Yelled Hiei glaring at his friend. He came back up from the ice, but was brought back down by the slippery-ness of the ice.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she walked into the park. The pair of ice skate was on her shoulder. This time she was actually wearing a pleated black skirt that reached just above her knees, dark-navy blue sweatshirt, long comfortable black socks, hair was in a black beanie with a low ponytail.

"Kurama!" Her head snapped up as she heard that familiar voice, "I said I got it!" It was Hiei's? She ran towards the icy pond and her eyes widen in shock as she saw the arrogant demon falling over and over again.

'Don't tell me he can't skate . . .' Her mouth was a parted open as she watched him. 'He needs lesson.' She shook her head in disappointment, 'Oh really . . .I already won the battle!'

As she turned around again, she couldn't contain the loud laughter that came from her lips as she saw Hiei swiveling on the ice with his head facing up at the sky laying on the ice on his back.. Everyone looked her way as she instantly covered her mouth. "Hey Kagome!"

"Yo Kurama." She waved as she came to the ice pond. She took off her shoes and placed on her skates. When she went on the ice pond towards Hiei, she notices how he was staring at her from where he was at the tree.

She made towards him and waved a hand in front of his face, "Yoohoo . . ."

* * *

Hiei had to keep from blowing the whole ice pond to bits. He keeps on falling even when he was walking. He growled slowly as he fell on his back. His head suddenly snapped to the direction the laugh was coming from.

He seems to be unconscious as he stood up and grabbed onto the tree. She was attractive with that skirt. Her pale skin was very much noticeable, and he finally notices how cute she looks with that beanie on her head.

"Yoohoo . . ." He shook his head out of the daze as he finally registered Kagome was in front of him.

He looked away trying very much to hide the shade of red coming on his face, "What's with the skirt?" He finally asks.

Kagome slid away from him backwards and jumped gracefully turning wistfully in the air and back on the ground as he watched her. 'She's, she's . . .' Hiei saw her eyes close in a bliss as she twirled in one skate. A smile was on her face. 'She's beautiful.' He shook his head as he unconsciously banged it on the tree, 'Okay, hell just froze over.'

"Wow, you're also a suicidal?" His head zipped towards Kagome's direction. She was looking at him with a smirk.

'Not cute,' He almost growled, 'Annoying.'

She suddenly gave him a full grin, "I win the challenge," she said in a singsong voice.

"No you didn't," he punched away from the tree. But when he started sliding through the ice, he couldn't stop. When he stopped, was when his face got planted in the snow on the other side of the pond as his butt stuck up in the air. Little children was laughing and pointing at him. Kagome was laughing also and Kurama chuckled lightly.

As Kagome's laughter subsided, she skated her way towards the demon. When he looked up, she grabbed on his hand and started to skate slowly. "What are you doing woman!" He grabbed on her arm tightly as his knees were bent. "Skating." She looked down. "You look pathetic like that Hiei, get up."

"Shut up!" She looked him with slits in her eyes as her mouth inwardly turned upward. She pulled away from him, making him trip. Before his face hit the ice, Kagome caught his waist and started to skate with him with her arms around his waist and him holding tightly onto to her waist.

His eyes widen, when she suddenly jumped in the air. He held tighter as they spun around in the air. His heart was beating so fast that his throat became dry.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

Kagome smirked as they started to land on the ice. She pushed him away, but before he could crash into the trees, she caught his left arm. Her eyes widen, when he collided with her making her hit the tree. Unfortunately, Hiei's lips crashed into her lips as well.

Kagome lied there in the snow with Hiei on top of her with his lips on hers. Both eyes widen in shock not exactly sure what was happening. They couldn't seem to move as they lied there . . .both frozen in utter shock.

Kurama slid to where they were to see if they were all right. His lips parted a little as he placed a hand above his mouth in surprise. Suddenly, a small smiled came to his lips. 'Hm . . .' He coughed suddenly making the two wake up from their trance.

Hiei quickly came off her and she instantly jumped back on the ice. She rubbed the back of her head as she laughed nervously. The huge blush was apparent on both of their face. Kurama stood in the middle of the two, "Eh? I guess that's it for today's lesson." She hurriedly skated away from the two.

The fire demon looked away from Kurama, "Wow Hiei," Kurama wanted to laugh so badly at the way his friend looks, "And here I thought you despised Kagome." Instead of laughing out loud, hard, he smiled calmly at his friend. "I guess a change of heart . . ."

"Kurama . . ." Hiei dangerously looked at his friend. "I dare you to say another word . . ."

Kurama shut his mouth instantly with that same damn calm smile. 'Right Hiei?'

When Hiei was about to strangle his friend, but realizes he was on ice so he suddenly slipped. Kurama was far-gone on the other side skating for fun with the kids. 'I'll kill him.' He just sat there in the snow. Hie eyes suddenly darted to Kagome. He raised an eyebrow when he saw her teaching some other kids how to skate. _'She's,'_ a small smile came to his lips, _' . . .Cute.'_

* * *

'Not cute! Not cute! Not cute one bit!' He screamed in his mind with his espression blank. Hiei tried hard to keep his lips from twitching or firing the whole damn dessert. This almost cost his whole damn paycheck from his night job(not tellin' what he does - it should be obvious though).

"Damn you Oni(if i'm correct it means monster or somethin)!" He banged his hand the table where all the delicious dessert was on. From french fries, burgers, cakes, sundays, rocky road ice cream, chocolate chip cookies, varieties of different chocolate, any dessert, you name it.

Kagome just plopa spoon in her mouth and salvage the sweet liquid. He fumed angrily as he was about to snatch it away, she turn her head. "Uh, uh, uh," she smirked, "I won the challenge remember?" She was waving her index finger lift to right as a vein popped on his head, "And beside I want to take that taste of your mouth out."

He gritted his teeth and with one glare, he burnt Kagome's hand. She quickly plopped her hand in the nearest cold water. "Hey! Quit being such a sore loser, you dumb moron!"

With a smirk, he sat down and started eating the dessert, might as well not waste his money.

'Stupid bitch/Egotistical jackass.' was went on Hiei and Kagome's mind at the same time.

'Why me . . .' Kurama sank down in his chair as everyone stared at where the tension was.

* * *

**So sry for not updating in the weekends, but the laptop wasn't freaking working! Again, so sry for the wait!!!!!! **


	7. Kawari 7 Mt Fuji 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them -sigh-

**AN:** Sorta like a winter chapter . . .

**_

* * *

_**

**My Only Tenshi**

**Kawari 7:** _Stuck in Mt. Fuji part 1 . . ._

"It's cold!" 

Hiei winced at her voice as they walked through the snow. Glaring daggers at her, he had to stop when she just stood there shivering from bottom to up. He was cold as well, but never would admit to it.

They were here to do a research report on some sort ofcrystals in Mt. Fuji. They just came around a few hours ago with the whole history class. Matching up in pairs were chosen by their teacher; hedecidedit should bea demon and human foreach pair. Everyone was suppose to be searchingin twofor these crystals; had to seperate and depend on one another.They were assigned on a different part of the mountain, same with the other pairs.Unfortunatley, these two were paired up together. Their history teacher told them that this is half their grade of this second semester.

Angrily stomping on the snow, he grabbed her wrist and practically had to drag her form. "If we go any further, we'll freeze to death." She shakily walked after him snatching her hand away and blowing on it.

"You want me to fry you then?" He asked sarcastically.

"I want to get warm! Not crisped!"

Hiei grinded his together inside of his mouth. Turning around to face nothing but a snow blanketed ground, he closed his eyes. Under his white bandana, a green glow emitted as an eye-shape formed. It disappeared once he reopens his eyes.

"The mountain is to the right, that way," he grunted trudging, once again, through the snow.

Kagome teeth chattered as she hugged herself. Walking behind Hiei, she crouched and walked. _'It's freakin' cold. Why the hell HE isn't cold!'_ She almost screamed in her mind. Closing her eyes, she could feel her legs beginning to go numb under her tight warm pants(not much warmth afterall).

Slowly her pace quicken to his side as she rubbed her arms. "Wh-what ar-are w-we su-su-suppose to lo-look fo-for in th-these cry-crystals?" She couldn't help but stutter in the cold.

"You sound pathetic," was Hiei's reply.

Kagome looked at him angry. "Y-you-"

"Shut up already, your getting annoying." He glanced at her with bored eyes. She was getting angry.

"Hey! You stupid demon! You don't have to be so freakin cold!" She yelled at him making him wince and taking a small step back from her.

"Well, are you cold now?" He asked.

Kagome looked at herself as she felt her right cheek with her right hand. "_No . . ._" Her cheek was really warm from embarrassment and anger.

"Good, keep walking moron."

She stared at his back for awhile, then a smile came to her lips. A moment later, she yelled, "Who are you calling moron bastard!"

* * *

Looking at the stone in her hand, she turned back to look at Hiei only to see him carving out another. Turning back to the stone, she let it float in her right hand as a blue glow emitted from the crystal. Closing her eyes, she used her other hand to make a warm red glow on the crystal. 

She cracked an eye open and a huge grin came to her face. It was a warm crystal now as the two glows disappeared. Looking over to Hiei, she made sure he didn't see as she stuffed the warm crystal in her pocket. She walked over to Hiei and tiptoed to see over his shoulder. He was writing about the crystal. Kagome smiled, she knows everything there is to know about these, but it's not like she's ever going to tell this demon anything.

Kagome walked a few feet away from him and turned to where they came from. They came far into the cave it seems, considering the dark area ahead. "Hey, maybe-" The cave rumbled suddenly as a few seconds passed, the ground split open under Hiei and Kagome's feet.

**"Ah!!!"**

* * *

As a water dropped on his eyes, he quickly squinted it out. That had woked him up as he pulled his hand to his eyes and rubbed it. Looking up, Hiei could see a distant light. _'What?'_

Flashes came to him as he remembered what happened. Bolting up abruptly, he looked from his left and stopped at his right. Kagome layed there, unconscious on her stomach. Quickly, he ran to her and turned her around on her back. Looking for wounds, he found none as he lifted her head up under his right arm.

"Get up woman." he commanded softly, yet demanding, "Get up." He shook her shoulder where his arms are around.

He could see her eyelid slowly opening. "Uh . . .Hiei?" She asked in a drowsy state lifting herself up from his arms. She grabbed a hold of the side of her head rubbing her forehead in the process. "What just happened?" She turned to him with a bewildered look.

He stood up and offered a hand to her. Kagome took it, but stood on wobbly legs. Grasping on his shoulders, she steadied herself as she looked around the place.

Everywhere around them was of darkness, only small glistening a bit here and there. "Look up." She did and her eyes widen in a fraction of a size.

"Wha-what?"

"We fell stupid." She looked at him, still clueless of what's going on. "Let go of me." He said calmy walking away from her letting her drop on her knees.

"We-WHAT?????"

Hiei tilted his head in Kagome's direction, "You heard me, we fell."

* * *

**I'm sry my update is so short, AND takes long. But skool HOMEWORK sometimes take too much time, not to mention studying. :( sry again onegai, if you still pity me, review . . .onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasuonegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasuonegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasuonegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasuonegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasuonegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasuonegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasuonegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasuonegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasuonegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu onegai shimasu ONEGAI SHIMASU ONEGAI SHIMASU!!!**


	8. Kawari 8 Mt Fuji 2

**Disclaimer:** Me no own

**AN:** sry, I had finals to study for

* * *

**My Only Tenshi**

**Kawari 8:** _Stuck in Mt. Fuji part 2 . . ._

Kagome sat in the darkness with the warm crystal in her hands as she watched, amused, at Hiei's attempt to jump out of the pit. An hour ago, Kagome was pacing around, but stopped short when she felt her feet freezing up. It seems that Hiei started to feel uncomfortable, so he started slashing through the cave. It didn't budge one bit.

He could easily use fire to melt the place, but they'll be frozen in cold water. There was no other option as he kept on jumping up. When he tried running up the cave, he slid back down towards the cold snow. Kagome held the crystal tightly as she shook her head. _'This is useless . . .Only if I can just change into my real form, we could get out in a snap.'_

Placing the crystal on her lap, she grabbed a snowball, and before Hiei could jump another time, "Hiei!" He turned around towards her only to be hit square in the face by cold snowball. He soon fell on his back on the snow. The snow around him flamed up and melt into water as he slowly got up.

His eye were glowing red from his usual ruby color. He stalked towards her, but stopped short in front of her. His body in flames as he reached down for his sword. Kagome looked at him with narrowed eyebrows, "I dare you." She said above a whisper in a harsh, dangerous voice.

"I can easily kill you. There is no time to joke about this oni." He said through gritted teeth. Kagome shrugged, and this time glared at him. "We're stuck and you want to play a snowball fight." Heasked leaning down towards her face, "Have any death wish Kagome?"

She tilted her head further up as if they were going to kiss, but in truth, she was challenging him to use that sword on her. "Chill would you? It isn't like we're piled in here with snow," she said calmly. Hiei dropped his sword on the snow and walked to the side of Kagome. Dropping down to the snow, he leaned on the ice.

He crossed his arms, a gesture of being cold, "They'll eventually know we're gone and come looking for us, so right now, just chill alright?" Kagome grabbed the crystal tightly as it started to warm her body. It was the reason she made the crystal in the first place. It not only gives warmth through your hands, but the heat transfer down your body, interior and exterior.

Looking to the side at Hiei, she smiled slightly when she saw his eyes close in meditation. Kagome frowned when she saw his lips blue. Looking back down at the crystal in her hands, she unfold her tightly clenched fist to reveal the diamond like crystal. It was glowing bright red light. Closing her eyes, her energy slowly went towards the crystal.

Using her shoulders, she nudged Hiei to open his eyes. He looked at her with a fierce glare, but became blank when he saw her smiling at him. _'What she up to?'_

"Here, since it's obvious your cold, take this." He looked down at her hands and saw the glowing crystal. It looks like the crystal of Fuji Mountain. Slowly he reached his hand forward, hesitantly, he grabbed the crystal. Kagome smile widen as she thrust it in his hand. She used her other hand to clasp his hand tightly around the crystal.

Suddenly, he felt a surge of heat flow through him with a mix of different energy. His lips slowly became warm as he feel warmth coming through his face. "What is this?" He examined it between his index finger and thumb.

Kagome smiled nervously as she thought up an excuse, "I got that for my birthday." She glanced around as she saw him analyzing the crystal. She looked at him and couldn't help but smile as he grasped it tightly and hugged it to his chest. "But you can have it now."

Hiei cracked opened his left eye to stare at her, as she hugged herself. Her eyes dropped as she fell asleep. He could tell from her soft breathing that she was asleep. Closing his eyes, he dropped his head down. Hiei turned into a meditative state as he clutched tightly on the crystal.

He tensed slightly, when he felt something on his shoulder. Hiei opened his eyes, alert as he looked to his left. Kagome's head was placed on his shoulder. Her hair fell silently over her left shoulder. Her lips slighly parted in soft breathing. He blushed silently to himself as he looked up at the light, anywhere but towards her. _"Souta . . .stop . . .give me back my shoes . . ."_ He heard her mumble.

He glanced back down, and saw her shiver slightly. _'She's cold . . .'_

Slowly, Hiei took out Kagome's right hand and unclasped the crystal from his left fist. Blushing furiously, he entwined their hands together where the crystal was in the middle. He smiled slightly, when her lips became their normal color, cheeks becoming less pale, and she stopped shivering.

Not knowing what came over him, he closed his eyes as he tilted his head to the side, and layed them on Kagome's head. Kagome and Hiei feel asleep, alone in the pit of a cave.

* * *

The class was searching everywhere for Hiei and Kagome, calling out their names. The bus just arrived and was waiting patiently for everyone to get in. Mr. Kijumo pointed for everyone to search parts of Fuji Mountain caves. "Search everywhere until you find them!" He yelled. Mr. Kijumo maybe doing this out of responsibility, but no one could tell he was also worried for the two. 

_'Where the hell are you Higurashi? Jaganshi? Did you two kill each other?'_ He furrowed his eyes, a bit worried, _'I hope not.'_ He sighed in frustration as he ran towards another part of Mt. Fuji.

* * *

Kurama silently tracked down their sense, but barely could since the snow was overlapping their life force. He shivered slightly as a light breeze passed by. "It's so cold Suuichi." He looked over his shoulder at Maya. He smiled slightly. 

"We can't just give up on them now." He said, "I have a feeling their around this part of Mt. Fuji." He said quietly.

Maya walked to the side of him and looked at Suuichi silently. Her eyes were furrowed together. 'Oh Suuichi.' She sighed as she shook her head. _'He can never feel the same way towards me. Why?'_ She thought sadly as she stopped short.

Kurama notice this and looked back at her, "Is there something wrong?" He asked, with a bewildered look. He frowned when he saw a small tear slide down her cheek. She wiped it away once she felt it.

"I-It's nothing really." She smiled. Running passed him, Maya pointed to the direction of closed-in cave. "Maybe-Maybe their trapped in there!" She exclaimed. Kurama's eyes narrowed together. "It must've been that small earthquake when we were looking for the crystals." She walked forward and touched lightly on the icy rocks.

Kurama crouched low and placed his ear on the icy rock. He closed his eyes as he tried feeling for their energy. Suddenly he felt two life forced in there, they were still alive, good. He sighed a relief. "Okay, go inform Mr. Kijumo that we found them, and ask for help as well." He told her.

She nodded, "But what are you going to do here?" She asked a bit worried.

"I'll be calling out to you guys that this is where their trapped. Now go." He pointed to the bus. She nodded and ran towards the teacher.

He waited until she was out of sight before he took a rose from his red hair. "Rose whip!" Kurama slashed through the hard rocks as they fell in tiny pieces of rocks.

* * *

Hiei opened his eyes slightly when he heard a familiar voice. Quickly, he took his hand away from Kagome and grasped the crystal. He placed Kagome on the wall for her to wake up on her own. Looking up at the small hole, he saw the face of his friend. "Kurama, get a rope!" He called out. 

"Just wait a minute!"

Soon after, Maya and Mr. Kijumo along with the rest of the class came towards them. Some students left again to get a rope.

Kagome was now wide awake as she stood next to Hiei. "Finally . . ." She rubbed her eyes. "I really need a bed." She yawned as she smiled lazily towards Hiei.

"Hn." He turned back to the hole as they dropped a rope down. Grabbing onto it, he looked up. Before telling them to lift him up, he reached his left hand towards Kagome. Kagome, with a puzzled look, slowly grabbed onto his hand with her right one. She gasped a little when he pulled her so that she had her arms wrapped around his neck with his left arm wrapped around her waist.

She blushed a bit at the close contact. She stared on the side of his face in question, but Hiei had his face tilted upward with his eyes furrowed. Kagome tighten her hold as they were pulled up.

A small red hue went across both their face as they reached the top. They both jumped away from each other quickly. Kagome crossed her arms in front of her chest defiantly, "That was the worst time I ever had in the pit, especially since it's with an arrogant demon like him!" She exclaimed loudly.

"I feel the same, especially with a human like you, so don't feel so special oni." They both glared at each other, their usually routine.

They tilt their head to the side once they heard a cough. "You both will receive a "B" for having to be rescued. If not want to be towards a "C", you must write me a report about the crystal and the time you were together." He said. Looking around the class, he added, "That goes for all of you."

Everyone groan as they glared at Hiei and Kagome venomously. "Maybe it wasn't worth saving them after all." "Let them die so we don't have to deal with this." "Yeah, we'll be better off without them."

Kagome and Hiei looked at each other nervously, but smiled when everyone was out of the cave.

Hiei took the crystal from his jacket, "Here." He thrust the crystal towards her.

Kagome shook her head, "I said it was yours now, so keep it." She pushed his hands away and started to walk back with the class.

Hiei smiled slightly as he held tightly to the crystal. "Hn." He closed his eyes and shook his head.

* * *

His golden eyes flickered dangerously as he clutched his staff tightly. _'Kagome . . .'_ He growled low in his throat as he watched her.

Rin worriedly look at the scene as well, then jumped slightly, when her Lord banged his staff loudly on the ground. The scene faded in a mist of clouds.She looked up and saw his emotionless face. He turned around and walked away, trailing his silver hair along with him.

Rin placed a hand on her lips as she watched concern, as he disappeared in the corner,_ 'Lord Sesshoumaru . . .'_

* * *

**Finally, finals are over . . .(Hopefully it isn't too much fluff, I seriously almost puked when I read this over . . .sry if I offended some of you in any way).**

**Onegai . . .Review**


	9. Kawari 9 Play 1

**Disclaimer:** Try to enjoy this chap. even if I don't own YYH and IY

**AN:** This chapter, I don't know, it's sort of lame I guess . . .sorry to say so

* * *

**My Only Tenshi**

**Kawari 9:**_ Theatrical__ Play_

Kagome, frustrated, kicked Hiei out of her way. Every time she enters her dream, he would always pull a sword at her. "Isn't it old you idiot, it isn't like I'm going to give you a disease or anything!" Her eyes widen when he charged at her with his sword outstretched ready to swiped her head.

She flew away instantly as she panted. "Come on, quit fighting already!" She shot out from her palm a light blue energy. He blocked with his sword as he jumped at her again.

"Why do I have to listen to someone like you? An angel you say? In my world, angels doesn't exist!" She could only see his mouth move, but couldn't see the glare that was directing at her. He positioned his sword in a stabbing motion, aiming at her heart. She, of course blocked using a barrier of some sort.

Getting frustrated with his denial, Kagome made a sealed sign then she charged towards him fromt he sky them tapped lightly on his forehead. He was frozen in his spot. Panting slightly, she glided down the empty void towards Hiei. He might not know who she is, but it was her mission even if she's risking her life. 'How did it get so complicated?' She sighed and shook her head walking in front of him.

He stood there with his sword position in his hand in a slashing motion. "Hiei . . .I would truly like you to know who I am, but it seems I can't, considering I'll be kicked out of your dream." Her lips pouted as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "So quit attacking me or I'll fight back!"

"You just kicked me-"

"I kicked you because you pointed that stupid sword at me!" She exclaimed. "And this isn't the first time!" She screamed in his face making him wince, if she could see.

Hiei, getting annoyed and greatly agitated, struggle in her spell. "Tell me, what sort of angel go attacking someone hm?" He asked. They were both annoyed and he wondered why she always comes when he never asked her too. "And why would the Gods send an angel to help me? And are you trying to help me WITH?" He grounded out.

He could here the angel sigh as her arms dropped to her side whispering, "Finally, we're getting somewhere."

When she unbind the spell from his forehead, he woke up.

* * *

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, 'Hopefully he won't start attacking me once I enter his dream . . .' She sighed and shook her head. 'How many time have I sighed in the dream,' again, she couldn't help but sigh. 

"Kagome! Wait up!" She tilt her head backwards and saw Kurama, upside down walking towards her with that arrogant demon. Turning her whole body towards him, she smiled and greeted Kurama and with boredom, said hello to Hiei.

She sighed again when she turned back to walking to school. "You seem to be down Kagome, what's the matter?" Kurama asked.

"Just some stupid dream I had is all." Hiei inwardly sneezed. "It's about a stupid demon with a horrible voice trying to sing some song about the blues." Kurama laughed at her supposedly joke. "No, I'm serious and the demon look particularly like HIei."

Hiei glared at Kagome, "And what is that suppose to mean?" He asked.

"Hey, I don't think it was you so don't start looking at me like that." She waved her hand defensively.

"Hn."

* * *

Kurama waited patiently outside the door for the two. They somehow had the same lunch period. Everyone had gotten out and it seems the two had been called to stay after. They were called from the teacher. Kagome somehow made it to English(do they have English class???? or Language????) honors, skipping a grade to Hiei's level. She was the only freshmen in his English class. 

When they walked out, Kagome was smiling with pride while Hiei crumping up a paper and throwing it in the trash. "What happen exactly?" He whispered silently to Kagome.

"Hiei needs help with his writing and the teacher told me to help him since I have the highest grade in the class." Hiei glared hard at her as she shook her head, "Don't be such a moron Hiei, I can really help you ya know. I excel in writing." She smiled.

"Don't get cocky woman."

"Hey! Suuichi!" He turned around hearing his first name. It was his fan club, who else would call him Suuichi.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as her lips began to twitch, 'Suuichi? I thought his name was Kurama.' She had to back away with Hiei as all the girls began to surround him.

"Did you heard, this school is going to be part of the winter festival theater." Once the girls grinned. "The play is about a demon and a snow princess, it was said to have a kissing scene as well, can you believe it Suuichi?"

Kurama backed away from them a bit as he tried to calm the giddy girls. They were acting like some middle school kids! "No, I would like to participate-"

"Then go tryout, come on Suuichi, please!" They gave him a look of a puppy-dog eyes.

"They are still looking for someone to play the part of the snow princess as well!" They screamed then took hold of Suuichi's arm and dragged him to the school theaters.

"But-"

Kagome and Hiei raised their eyebrows in mild surprise. "That was REALLY hectic."

"Hn." He shook his head and proceeded to follow Kurama. Kagome walked afterwards not knowing where to go without them. 'I can't be friendly with them and Hiei . . .' She sighed to herself, 'When is this mission going to be over?' She asked in her mind. Slowly, she looked at her hand. The faint glow of the bracelet was seen. There were three beads that she earned from this mission.

* * *

Kurama sat down next to the director as he watched each fan girl rehearsed the part of the snow princess. Some were tripping and some were hurting themselves. It was suppose to be a fighting scene between the snow princess and her evil aunt, the ice queen. Yawning, the director waved them off. In a black suit, he waited for more to some. 

When Kurama read the script, he became interested. The snow princess was fiery and naive like Kagome and the demon was cold and arrogant like Hiei. Kurama had asked the director if he could judge as well and was surprised that the director was more than please to hear this saying, "Too bad you couldn't be cold."

Kagome and Hiei appeared later on arguing to each other. Kurama smirked, "Mr. Kuda, may I recommend a couple?" He asked.

The director with hazel brown hair and azure eyes nodded. "Who?

Kurama smiled pleasantly. "Look behind you."

He did and his mouth gaped wide open in a smile.

"I told you, woman, I do not need help from a human."

"And for the last time, Miss Kinoki ASKED me too, so I will!"

"Look, if you don't want to be fried I suggest-"

"You two are perfect!" They looked straight ahead, down the aisle at the teacher of drama class. "You're a demon with a cold attitude and you're the snow princess with a tough attitude!"

"Snow princess?" Kagome asked shaking her head.

"Cold demon?" Hiei was confused at Kagome.

The director jumped through he seats and landed directly in front of the two. His eyes were bright with admiration as he looked at Kagome. What he saw in her was that she was an azure blue kimono over a white thin kimono with blue contacts, hair cascading shining down her back with a crystal pin on each side of her hair. He looked towards Hiei with eyes wide. The perfect figure to fit the armor of the cold demon with the black cape and he was wearing the bandanna, and his eyes were the perfect shade!

The director dropped down to his knees, "Oh please, oh please take the parts!" He clasped each of their hands. Kagome tilted her head nervously.

'Parts?' Was what went on in Hiei and Kagome's mind.

"Uh . . ." Kagome replied hesitantly, "Sure . . ." He said looked up at Kurama was who nodding at her.

Kurama came running when Hiei shook his head. "I will no-" He clamped HIei's mouth shut as he struggle.

"He'll be more than glad to help you with the play." Hiei's eyes widen and almost popped out of his sockets.

'Kurama, I'll kill you!'

"Oh thank you so much! We have gotten the part of Fubuki Hime, the snow princess! And the part of Touketsu Yokai, the cold demon!"

* * *

**Hope you like it! And please review!**


	10. Kawari 10 Play 2

**Disclaimer:** -.-

**AN:** Not much, but hope it's satisfying

* * *

**My Only Tenshi**

**Kawari 10:**_ Theatrical Play 2_

"No! No! No!" Screamed the director. Hiei glared at the man. He was aggravating the fire apparition.

He turned to Kurama with a vicious glare as the director started demanding him to follow the script. He saw his friend smile and gave him a thumb up. If he had it his way, he would make the demon destroy the princess and her evil aunt. It would simple enough. It wouldn't take this long if he could burn the freaking stage on fire at the end. Or maybe destroy the princess at the end saying that he betrayed. He smiled at the thought. Just thinking of Kagome's head on the floor made him feel-

He thoughts were cut off when an elbow landed hard on his head causing him to fall deep on the theater floor. He looked up at the woman angrily. "Hey, I would've quit if it wasn't for Kurama, he-" She shook her head as she directed an angry look towards Kurama who shrugged. Hiei watched her suspiciously as she shook her head vigorously, "Never mind."

She offered a hand to him as he grumpily took it. "What? Did he promise you a date?" He forced out.

"Hey! I'm not one of his fan club ya know." Hiei glanced at her back as she walked to the other end of the stage. He felt, rather relieved when she clarified that.

She smirked as she pointed the fake sword at him. "Come at me ya heartless freak!" She screamed. That made him angered as his dark aura flamed uncontrollably. She grinned and he wondered if that was what she wanted. To get him angered and kill her.

He position himself so that he held the sword with his right hand as it extended to the other side in front him. That way, he could run forth and strike her with the fake sword. Though he would rather have a real sword and finish the weakling already. "Hn."

Hiei could see the fire in her eyes as she waited for him. When he reached Kagome, she blocked with the other fake sword held in front of her.

"Say your lines!" They could hear the director point out.

Hiei smirked as he looked in her eyes as she frowned in anger. He forced out that smirk this time as he said the line of Demon Touketsu. "_You look better up close Princess_."

He could hear her gulp as he pushed her forward, making her take a step back "_Your not as ugly as other demons either." _Hiei growled irritated as he forced himself to fall back when she lightly hit him in the chest with her palm. An imaginary light came from her fingertips.

"Alright! Now that was acting!" The director stood up and clapped. "Now, since we covered all the fighting scenes, why not go to the more," he smirked at the two. "Intimate scenes."

Hiei turned to stare at Kagome only seeing her do the same gesture. Turning back to the director, "I quit!" They both yelled.

Hiei threw the ridiculous sword down and was ready to get off stage when Kurama stood in his way. Glaring at his friend, he simply told the red head to move. "I'm not doing any intimate scene with this moron!"

"And I certainly don't want to do it with a heartless demon like you!" He doesn't know why, but these glaring match was becoming a habit. Somehow, the only one who seems to get him made constantly and isn't dead yet is this woman.

The director ran to the three and quickly grasped onto Kagome and Hiei's hand. With pleading eyes he sobbed, "Please do not quit on this play yet!" He bowed his head. "We've only memorized the speech, fighting scenes, but we only have a few of the intimate scenes left, so please." Hiei growled, never seen anything so pathetic.

He glanced towards Kagome and almost fell off the stairs when her eyes turned soft sympathetically. "Alright, I'm still in. And besides," she laughed turned to Kurama and himself, "The play is two weeks from now right? We can't just quit now."

"Well, I am, do what you want woman." He turned and was ready to leave, but he found that someone's hand was clasped onto his. He growled and turned to look at the perpetrator's hand thinking it was the director.

His eyes fell on Kagome as she looked at him with furrowed eyebrow. He glared at her when she tighten her hand on his. He did the same as they sparks began to fill in the gap of their eyes. "Look," he could hear her teeth clash against each other, "It's only a few romantic scenes, only a bit more then we could leave."

"I said it once, and I'll say it again, I will not participate in no lover's scene with the likes of you." His tonre was equal.

They leaned in their face as more tension began to build. This woman was always infuriating him. Knowing that she shouldn't be affecting him in anyway, but the woman just made it happen. 'Why is she doing this?'

He turned back when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Kurama was these smiling and giving him that same calm look. 'Hiei, you wouldn't want me to . . .' Hiei's eyes widen, 'Tell Kagome that you-'

"Fine! I will commence in this stupid play!" He screamed frustrated. He felt Kagome's hand loosen. Grumbling irritably, he let her lead him towards the middle of the stage.

They turned to face Kurama and the director. He was truly angered. 'Come on Hiei, isn't this the perfect chance-'

'Shut up or I'll kill you.'

* * *

Kagome watched as Hiei glared at Kurama. She sometimes wondered what went on the fire demon's head. She really do want that much information to help him. Sighing to herself, she looked towards the director, "Okay, I memorized those lines." She smiled then turned to Hiei, "Well, did you?"

He nodded and grunted. Kagome's mouth twitched slightly. He was almost like Sesshoumaru. Their good at making a poker face. "Alright, which scene are we acting?" She smiled.

* * *

Finally, home free. They had to stay after school for the damn play. Kagome smiled to herself as she stretched her arms above her head. The scene was a bit awkward between herself and Hiei. They usually fight a lot, but the way they did this scene it was almost a miracle to Kagome. She was sure he was going to quit in the middle. But it turns out to her surprise, he was actually good.

She blushed when she remembered that they would actually have to really kiss in the play. The reason she was staying because of Kurama's threat. Kagome really doesn't want to erase his memories, but if he keeps on saying those threats to her, she really may have to.

Looking up at the sky, she wondered if she should go back just to visit everyone. Sighing, she clasped her hands together behind her back. 'Hiei's too hard to figure out, even if he's a demon.'

She smiled remembering the last time she went into his dream, he actually looked amusing just posing with his sword. AS she brung her hands up, the small golden string bracelet appeared in her hands. They told her after she finish this mission, she'll be rewarded with ten celestial beads. That will add up to her three making it thirteen. The beads are small, so it'll take at least a century for her to earn them.

Kagome walked into her home and stopped in her tracks. There stood Sesshoumaru. He was, her eyes squinted, wearing modern clothing. He was wearing a normal white T-shirt, jeans, and his silver hair was in a low pony tail. His back was turned to her as he seem to be observing the place. She grinned. "Sesshoumaru!" She called out. She didn't see any markings on him at all.

He turned around and gave her a ghost of a smile. She walked towards him and raised her eyebrow, questioning. "So what exactly is the great Lord Sesshoumaru doing here?" She asked in a teasing voice.

"No reason, Rin wanted to come." He answered. His tone was as cold, but there was a tint of warmth in them.

"Kagome!" She tilted her head to see Rin, in modern clothing. She was in a normal turtle neck, long sleeve orange shirt, blue pleated skirt, She ran up to the older angel. Kagome smiled at the small girl and patted her head. "Where were you, we were waiting a whole ten minutes."

She smiled at her, "I was at school of course. That's where my mission is."

Kagome looked up at Sessoumaru, "So, did the counsel tell you two to check on me?"

He shook his head. "We just came here since the council isn't needed for awhile." He smiled at her and she couldn't help the blush that ran through her face. He doesn't smile that often. "And," he crouched to her level, "I wanted to check on you."

* * *

Well, that's it for now . . .


	11. Kawari 11 Emotions

**Disclaimer:** _yeah, same response _-'

**AN:** _Finally huh? Well, hehe, I sorta have school in stuff . . .yeah_

* * *

**My Only Tenshi**

**Kawari 11:**_ Emotions_

She blushed a bit. Hating to admit it, but it was kind of sweet. Sesshoumaru wasn't a person to be all lovey-dovey, but he could really make any girl fall for him. Well, half of the tenshi in heaven have already fallen for his features. There is times she wondered why he chose her of all people to . . .well, it's obvious mate.

Now that she think about it, why did he chose her? When she entered heaven, she had hated him. He was the only council that caught her doing something wrong and punish her. It was amusing because she always got her revenge on him. She also hated him because everyone up in heaven was always praising him. When she fist talked to him, he was cold and harsh.

"Kagome," she was brought out of her thoughts when Rin's voice reached her ears. She looked down with a smile. "Could you show us around the city?" The small tenshi asked timidly.

"Around . . ." Kagome trailed off, "The city of Tokyo?" Her eyes became dazed. It wasn't like she DOESN'T want to show them around, just the question is; could she without getting them lost?

She looked at Sesshumaru who doesn't seem to be fazed by this with his arms crossed. Gulping, she turned to Rin who was grinning and waiting for an answer. "Alright," She said before over thinking it, "I-I'll show you two around, just one rule," Rin blinked in surprise, "Don't go wondering off."

Turning to Sesshoumaru she grinned, "You too _Lord _Sesshoumaru." He only gave her a ghost of a smile.

* * *

It was four o'clock and he was frustrated. He's been waiting for at least two hours. Did he not clarified that he will be hear two hours after school? _That woman, if she doesn't appear in twenty more minutes, I'll strangle her tomorrow. _And now, Hiei is waiting in the cold for that Kagome to appear. Wearing only a black sweatshirt, black gloves, black scarf, and black leather pant; in any case, he was dress in all black. 

He looked at the piece of paper. This was the address she had gave him earlier today in their science class. Granted, they didn't end up fighting which would cause a detention. He is now, on the foot of her stairs, waiting with an emotionless face. Deep down, he was deeply aggravated, yet another feeling entered him. He wasn't sure what, he was familiar with it before. _I'm worried about that oni . . .damn you Kagome. _

Sighing, he looked at the address once again, then stuffed it in his sweater pocket. _Might as well call Kurama over. He, apparently, lives close by. _

Walking out of the gate, he was sure to close behind him with a kick of his feet. _Where is that woman anyway? I agreed to get tutored, but without the tutor how am I suppose to get help, not like I need it anyway. _He stuffed his hand in his pocket where the paper was crumpled in.

He stopped in front of the Minamino's gate. He opened the gate and entered. He walked through the trail where the snow was carefully plowed. Stopping short in front of the white solid door, he took a hand out and pushed gently on the bell to the right side of the door.

Seconds later, Suuichi's mother, Mrs. Minamino Shiori, greeted him with a warm smile. "Good afternoon Hiei," she bowed. Hesitantly he did the same. "Would you like to come in?"

"Is Kurama home?" He asked, his tone livid as possible.

"Yes, but he's apparently asleep right now, is it urgent?"

Hiei shook his head. "It's alright, thank you." He said softly before turning around. That Kurama just had to pick the day to take an afternoon nap.

Deciding to not think of it any further, he returned back to where that onna lives. When he saw her house closing in, he narrowed his eyes and stopped in his tracks when he saw her walking, with a smile on her face. What surprised him was that she had two other occupants with her. A small girl and an older man. She was holding his hand.

He grumbled in his mind. _She has the mind to go out while I sit there waitng in the cold? That woman . . ._ He continued and walked through the open gate.

"Oni." He said lowly calling her a monster. They stopped and he made I contact with Kagome.

"H-Hiei? What are you-" She slapped her rigth hand on her forehead. "Oh yeah, the tutoring! I completely forgot . . "

He wasn't listening to her. That guy she is standing with seems to be odd. Is he a demon? No, that couldn't be. His aura is not tainted, it's quite pure, almost like Kagomes'. He looks holy somewhat, wilver hair, golden eyes, and a tall built figure. Somehow, in the pit of his stomach, he hates him. Hiei could feel his eyes becoming into slits and saw the stranger's eyes baring into his own almost as if he could see rigth past Hiei's mask.

* * *

Kagome walked over to him and rubbed the back of her head nervously. True to her words, she had forgotten completely about the tutoring date that they had set up. He must be angry with her. It wasn't like she meant to, she just forgot is all. She was too caught up in touring Sesshoumaru and Rin around the city. Granted, they lost Rin and it took them half an hour to find her. 

"Hiei?" There was something odd. She furrowed her eyes and looked from Hiei to Sesshoumaru. They were glaring at each other as if they want each other's death. Gulping, she placed her face right in front of Hieis'. "A-are you mad?" She asked a bit timidly.

He stepped back. She could see he was surprise. "Hn." She smiled and bowed a few times apologizing. His eyes became angry as he directed a murderous glare towards her.

"It seems you were quite busy," she gulped and took a step back from him as he took a step forward to her. "With your boyfriend I see." He gave her a cold stare before turing away from her, "I'll come back tomorrow." He growled fiercely at her, "And the next time you're not there, I'll hunt you down and kill you afterwards."

Kagome blinked in mild surprise. That was it? No insults or anything, just a small promise to come back tomorrow. Not exactly a promise though, but it was very close to it. But there was a small emotion she felt from his tone of voice. _Is Hiei . . ._She started to blush furiously. _Jealous!_

In all her days with him, she never found him to be the one to have that sort of emotion at all. A small warm feeling came overher. IT was strange. She stared blankly at Hiei's retreating back until he turned the corner away from her house, that scowl planted on his face was quite apparent.

Placing a hand on her beating heart, she sighed to calm herself from passing out. _No, it can't be. H-Hiei doesn't have those sort of emotions. _She smiled with her eyebrows furrowed. _Yeah, just keep telling yourself that girl. Hiei would never-ack! Don't you go there Kagome! _Now she knows she was going crazy.

Turning around, her flustered face calmed down to a small blush. "W-well, I guess you guys gotta go now huh?" She said trying to keep her breathing in control. She was already having a hard time control her shaking hands. She stood there looking down on the ground. _This has got to be the weather. Yeah, that's it. _

"Kagome." She looked up suddenly and soon find her face up close to Sesshoumaru. He gave her a small smile. She blinked in surprise and grinned back up straightening herself. She only reaches up to his chest.

"Well, good-" Her eyes widen when Sesshoumaru leaned down and their lips clashed into a passionate kiss. She returned it of course, but it somehow wasn't . . .right? When he pulled away, she blushed.

Rin strolled up to them and caught Sesshoumaru's left hand. "Bye Kagome! Next time, you visit!" She exclaimed as they disappeared in a hot white light.

* * *

Hiei was burning with anger. He clenched his fist and punched the wall to his right. Anger wasn't the right word, it was hatred he was feeling. They kissed! He stuck around for awhile to see what that woman connection was with that guy. He didn't know what he felt, but it was worst than anything he ever encountered. 

He looked down to the ground and gave a silent growl. "Hey Hiei!" He looked up to the side at the sound of the voice. It was that lazy Kurama. Hiei just gave him a hard glare, before walking away.

Kurama trotted after Hiei once he ignored him. "Hey, what's wrong with you? Saw Kagome kissing someone else?" Hiei tried to punch his friend, but the red head blocked.

"Shut up Kurama." That was his cold answer. Even though it was true, but why should he cared if she has someone she loved. It's not like he has any feelings of her whatsoever.

"So I'm right?" He gave Kurama a murderous glare. It isn't the time for Kurama's stupid jokes. His friend chuckled lightly. "I knew this was bound to happen."

"Kurama . . ." He said, voice warning.

"Hiei, my friend, if you don't tell her how you feel, how would you know if she feels the same?" He asked. Hiei just "hn" as a reply.

He didn't say anything else. He was just lost in his thoughts of Kurama's words. "Kagome, she's a special person, but if you don't tell her anything, she will be an air head and oblivious to things around her."

"Oh," Hiei started eyeing Kurama, "And how do you know she's an air head."

"Come on now Hiei! We've been her friends ever since she came to our school. You and her hated each other, but how do you know if her feelings changed?"

"Hn." He wasn't sure for himself. Thinking it over, he stopped and caught a snow flake. _But after what I saw I know now . . ._He looked up at the sky, _. . .That_ _her heart is taken by someone else. _

* * *

_He sat there, like he does every night, in the dark void. His dreams, his memories, were kept locked in his mind. He doesn't want to think of his past memories so his Jagan eyes helped, also casting away his dreams. Tonight though, he was actually staring off into a moonlit stream. _

_His eyes clouded over though. "Hello again Hiei." That voice was very familiar, but he can't place his finger on it. All he knew, it was that obnoxious 'guardian angel' of his. It seems like the complete word is out to destroy him today. "Hey, you're actually dreaming of something." _

_She sat next to him, her wings grazing slightly against his back. "So, what is this about? Didn't you told me before that your third eyes kept your dreams and memories away?" She asked. Yes, he did told her only because of her annoying head that popped out everywhere in his mind. _

_"I don't know, but somehow I want to think of something else instead of . . ." He shook his head, refusing to tell the tenshi. The 'guardian angel' doesn't need to know. _

_"Instead of what? or . . ." she drawled out, "Who?" He could feel her eyes on him so he tilted his head towards him. _

_"It is none of your business tenshi." _

_She seems to have pouted. "Jeez . . . talk about arrogant. I'm you're guardian angel and you should be confiding in me, instead, you push me away." She said that as if she was hurt. _

_Hiei dropped his head to the ground. In his dreams, they were on soft grass. She would always come and try to 'help' him, more like annoy him. He would just walk away from her as she follows. They always walk through his empty mind talking about nothing. It was somewhat comforting, but she was the one who does most of the talking. _

_"If you're my guardian angel . . ." He sighed, mind a bit clouded. "Why couldn't you protect me from my emotions?" He asked a bit drowsy like. Before he could think straight, he collapsed on the tenshi's lap. It was soft. _

_He looked up into her shadowy face. She smiled at him warmly. "I want to protect you Hiei, but I don't know any of your emotions if your keeping it away from me." _

_"If you're my guardian angel . . ." He repeated closing his eyes. "Then why didn't' you help me in the past?" He ask letting his head fall to the side where he faced the lake. _

_"I am near you Hiei, you just need to look carefully . . ."_

_

* * *

_

**Eh? SO freakin' sorry! for the long update!**


	12. Kawari 12 Kept

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the character.

**An:** Finally, I updated. It's been so long. I had a huge writer's block for this one! If whoever is still reading this, I really am sorry!

* * *

**My only Tenshi**

**Kawari 12:** _Emotions Kept . . . A Completed Mission_

* * *

Kagome let her rear plop down on the bench. The weather was softening, but she still feels a bit cold. She only has on the costume for the play. It surprise how great the play had turned out. No one got hurt and this time the main character in it didn't fight, _for real. _

Grabbing the cup of warm cocoa, she tipped it against her lips. Considering, the school play was held out in the middle of the city at the end; Kagome had thought there wouldn't be enough time to look around the festival, since this morning the whole school was busy.

Standing up, still wearing the costume, she threw away the empty plastic cup. If she doesn't think about the cold, then she wouldn't feel frozen. Besides, with all the preparation going on in HER house, she didn't get to bring any sweater.

"Kagome!" she looked over suddenly. Kurama waved towards her, "Aren't you cold?" He asks, as he reached her.

She shivered a bit, "Kind of, I just forgot to bring extra clothing is all." She smiles, nervously. Looking around, she was surprised Hiei wasn't around Kurama. Usually, they're always seen together; their best friends after all.

"Err . . . Where's that hot-headed idiot?" She asks Kurama, staring at him.

He shook his head with furrowed eyebrow, "I'm not so sure. When the play was over, he just disappeared somewhere, leaving the costume backstage," Kurama answered.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. _That baka. _

She was nearly run over when a bunch of girls came towards Kurama. Even though Kurama had a minor role in the play, his fan girls made a big deal out of it. Kagome wonders why they would all go for one guy. And that means, EVERY girl in his neighborhood.

"Oi! Kurama, I'm going to look for Hiei! Stay put alright?" She called out, over the giggling and talking from his fan club. He was struggling on his own and she certainly didn't want to get caught in that.

"Alright!"

She waved, with a sympathetic smile as he was smothered by his fan club. Turning around the bustling festival, Kagome's eye became worried. What if it took all night to find that baka of a demon?

As she stepped into the festival, she was surprised how much people came. Its winter for

Kami's sake. Isn't everyone supposed to be cozy, inside their house in front of the fire, drinking warm tea? Shaking her head, she let her arms drop as she stepped aside as a bunch of kids ran her way.

When she did, small little key chains caught her attention. Walking over to the stand, she looked at the two. It was the snow princess and the cold-hearted demon. She had no clue they were selling it here. Looking at the faces, she smiled. They were so cute, with chibi-like face. "Anou . . . I would like to buy two key chains, please."

As she paid the man, she stuffed the two inside the pouch tied to her sash. The pouch came with the costume. Kagome has to return the costume when she returns to school tomorrow.

There was a lot of neat stuff they were selling around. It mostly contain souvenir for the legend of the snow princess.

* * *

Hiei sat himself down on the hill. He wore a black trench coat, with black cargo pants, and boots. The play had gone well, surprisingly. It was strnge for it to have gone well as it did. Considering, he and Kagome hated each other, or she really dislikes him. Yet, those were all fakes. They were _acting. _

Clenching his fist tightly on the snow covered ground; he could feel the white substance melting into water. His thoughts kept on wandering to his face and he knows he should stop. Kagome's a damn ningen! He hates her for that!

But every freakin time she's close, Hiei could swear his heart was about to break through his chest. His jagan eye glowed menacingly in the light. Now, he's getting his emotions all riled up. And he's not even supposed to have any sort of feeling!

Dropping his body on the ground, he let fire surround him as it melted the snow. Maybe, if he just stares out at the sky long enough, everything would vanish, like it did with his memories. His mother told him this long ago. Closing his eyes, he tried to remember.

"_Hiei, when you look at the stars, the multiple stars in the sky, let you're mind wander_." She held him close then and she would rock sit out in the porch holding him close.

"_And guess what?"_ He would stare up at her as she smile down towards him, _"When you're upset, all those emotions that was bottled up, disappears into the dark sky above."_

She would always tightened her hold on him and place her chin on his spiky hair letting become sort of a nest-shape. Her arms would come up and her palm would rest on his cheek as she would whisper, _"Don't fail to you're emotions, my only son."_

When he heard small rustling and a little cling, he reopens his eyes to see a keychain hovering in front of his face. It was the cold-demon Touketsu. Lifting his hand, he grabbed it. Kagome's face popped up in front of his afterwards, "Hey Hiei! I finally found you." She grinned.

And just when he's reminded to never let any emotions show, he could feel his face warm, "What do you want?" he feigned indifference as he sat up and look away.

He was knocked in theback of his head, "What are you doing you out here? The festival's that way!" She pointed to the direction of the city.

"It was too noisy and too much ningens-"

"Demons and hanyous' as well BAKA," Kagome cut him off. He turned to her with a glare. She smirked in satisfaction, showing her point. Yeah, since this world is mixed together with all sorts of species, everyone celebrates the same holiday.

Hiei didn't argue this time, feeling defeated. He couldn't get his head straight when her scent flows into his nose. It overwhelms him that his mind started to become clouded. He hated this. He hated her for making himfeel this way. He hates her for letting him forget what his mother had told him. He hated her for coming into his life. He just . . . hates her for everything.

His head suddenly inclined back as he felt the frozen substance melting by his fire. She had another snow ball ready in her hands, but her face was serious. "Stop that would you?" She asked, angrily, her eyes tearing from frustration to anger. It kept on switching back and forth.

"Stop what?" He asked, ready to melt that snow ball anytime.

Kagome lowered her hand and clenched her face, letting the snowball crushing and freezing her hand, "Quit acting like that, it's unnerving."

"Acting like what, you senseless idiot?" What's has gotten into her?

He was even surprised when she smiles, "There, you see. That's better." She answered.

"What? Are you telling me you ARE a senseless idiot?" He asked, a little more confused than before. Shouldn't she be yelling at him by now and giving him these 'special' names?

"No!" She exclaimed, almost hurriedly.

He crossed his arms together. A grin made its way to her face, "And here I thought you were sick." She asked, "Why have you been avoiding me?" That came out all of sudden that Hiei didn't prepare for it. His eyes widen for a millisecond, before switching back to stone façade.

Turning his head away, he looked out at the city lights, where the winter festival is still on, "Probably because I'm tired of you're oni face."

He inclined his head before the snowball could get him, "Jeez . . . And here I thought there was something wrong with you." She kept on firing those blasted cold snowballs at him that some even hit his face.

A smirk formed on his lips as he dodged every strike. Twisting his body around, he punched some with his gloved-hands and even melt some in the air, "Damn it! Stay still!" She called out, angrily.

Before she can through anymore, he was on her. Her back against the soft snow and Hiei right above her. One of his leg was between hers' as the other on the right side of her leg. His right arm was above her neck as she gave him a glare. His face inches to her, "Get off me jerk." She struggled.

He smirked, "I don't think your in the position to order me, moron." His other hand was on the side of her face. Hiei's face was close to hers'. His breath right on her face, "Now, if you apologize, I might consider releasing you."

"Hiei! I'm not playing, let go! You're heavy ya know." His pushed his arm a bit on her fragile neck. He was satisfied when she started to turn blue, "You're choking me."

"I wasn't the one who started it," he pointed out obviously. Her eyes were closed as her teeth were clenched together. He wanted to see the oni this way so many times, but what changed? When tears started to leak out of her eyes, he quickly released her. Though he released her, he didn't get off of her.

"You jerk; I thought you were going to kill me!" She yelled angrily in his face. She started to cough, her face inclined the other way, "That really hurt."

Kagome turned to him with her eyebrow furrowed. Her eyes showing fury as she stared at him, "Don't tell me you were seriously trying to choke me to death?" she asked, fear blinking in her eyes. It came from anger to fear. Somehow, he doesn't want to see her fear him.

With a sigh, he rolled off her, "Well, that was a waste of time," he said coldly.

He could feel Kagome sitting up and shifting, "That wasn't fun. You nearly killed me."

Hiei turned his head to her and raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? Then don't start a game you can't finish oni."

"Quit being so cocky, you idiot! It was a life and death situation," she paused for a few seconds, "Do you still feel as if you hate me that much?" She asks him.

Hiei didn't turn his eyes on her, but continue to look out at the sky, "Iie." There was a relieved sigh, "But pissing me off again, I might reconsider my answer, you stupid oni."

_He realized something just now. _

"And what is that suppose to mean, you egotistical idiot?"

_When their face was so close to each other and Kagome could've died by his hands, _

"It meant what said, you dumb broad."

_. . . He didn't want that. _

"Broad! Why I outta."

_Instead, _

"What can you do, you're just a dumb ningen."

_He wants to hold her close to him. _

"Me? A dumb ningen? Then you're a pissing youkai!"

_And keep her near him. _

"Is that all you can come up with, ugly oni?"

_Because . . . _

"Ah, as if ugly oni is creative arrogant porcupine head."

_Hiei realized . . ._

"Porcupine head, finally come up with sometime, you oni onna."

_. . . Kagome's the only reason why ningens should exist. _

"That's it! I'm going to kill you Hiei!"

_And, for some reason, this one emotion . . ._

"As if you can actually do that."

_Won't ever leave. _

A smirk formed on Hiei's lips.

"Oh yeah, I'll show what I can do!"

_And he doesn't want it to leave. _

* * *

The angel jumped from her desk quickly, and place a hand on her thumping heart. What is that infernal beeping? Nearly jumping again, Sango turned around stood up. That beep only means that one mission is complete.

Sango put her hand out and closed her eyes. She is in charge of keeping track of mission that is fully successful. When the beep is low, that means the mission was in lower ranking mission. Wen the beeping is so damn LOUD that means the mission is very high class.

A bright light appeared above Sango as it flipped and landed in front of her. She opened her eyes and wrapped her right hand on the staff. As the glowing ended, a silver staff appeared in front of her. She looked up at the staff as a beautiful glowing ribbon started to encircle the top half. It started to created a shape. A golden cone-like shape appeared above the silver staff.

Even though Sango was assigned this job, she really didn't like it. It was always disturbs her dream. She enjoys sleeping when it was silent. Considering her job was picked for her since birth, she couldn't out rule any angel of Kamis'.

Bringing her staff up in the air, a light appeared and a profile came. There, a picture of a demon boy. And a picture of . . .Sango;s eyes widen. "How come no one even tells me this thing?" She groaned. Kagome had an B-class demon and no one here informed her about this.

It described.

_Novice angel Kagome receives a B-class mission. It is to change the ideals of Hiei Jaganshi, a demon who lives in Ningenkai. Once completed, she will receive three beads for the bracelet in which she was granted after her training in the academy. _

_Mission Status: Complete_

With a frustrated sigh, she hit her staff on the floor letting somewhat an ear splitting noise around her. A sealed ribbon appeared around dher, spread wide out. It started to surround the profile in front of her. Closing her eyes, Sango made the ribbon and image collide together. A blue light appeared. When it disappeared, a scroll like object appeared with the ribbon tied beautifully around it.

Sango reached her hand as the scroll gently landed on her palm. She smiled and clasps it. Putting it in her kimono, she let the staff disappear from her hand from where it was once was.

Now her mission is to tell Kagome the good news and bring her back to heaven. Once an angel completes her mission, an angel is to volunteer to bring back the angel that has done this mission. And she sent out a message to the Kamis' that she will be bringing Kagome back.

* * *

**:D Hope you enjoy. And I am so sry for not updating in so long. And please, even if I don't deserve it much, REVIEW! I write short chapters for this story, lol. **


	13. Kawari 13 Sango

**Disclaimer:** . . .

**An:** Warning! Warning, CLIFFIE! BIG FAT CLIFFIE

* * *

**My only Tenshi**

* * *

**Kawari 13:** _Sango_

_--_

"Master of bakas'."

"Queen of all bitches."

"Iceberg jackass."

"Annoying senseless moron."

"Mr. Stick up your butt."

"Stupid ningen."

"Fire-"

"Enough already!" Their eyes traveled to Kurama who sat there, panting. His calm eyes became fury. They've been insulting each other for the pass ten hour and it's driving the kistune crazy. Just because he agreed to come to this tutoring session of theirs', he never agreed to listen to them bicker about every topic that comes around.

And just because Kagome accidentally dropped hot cocoa on Hiei's lap and Hiei dropped a flame on Kagome's shoulder, doesn't mean they have to start biting off each other's head, "You two are act like a children, aren't you ashamed of yourself?" he asked the two, his green eyes flickering, "Sheesh, instead of kissing, you both argue like mindless fool. Is that how a couple should act like?"

"Couple?" they yelled at him, more than ask. Before he knew it, Kurama was covering himself with a round-sahpe pillow from their school supplies. He shouldn't have used that. Those two are SO sensitive about that word, that he almost forgotten. Kurama ducked his head in time from a flame from Hiei and one of Kagome's smaller chairs.

"Cut it out you two! I was only kidding!" His eyes widen as he jumped in time from the low table, "It's a joke!" He yelled. Instead, they were glaring at him menacingly. Kurama sighed. This has got to be the worst day ever.

Before he knew it, he was covered in burning hot cocoa. They both turned from him and act as if everthing was alright, "Here Hiei, the essay outline is easy to make, like this . . ."

"How would you make the thesis?" Hiei ask.

"Ah, that's easy . . ."

Kurama's eyes were dull. The burning on his head and his shoulder were throbbing. Standing up, he turned, "I need to use your bathroom Kagome." With that, he was out of sight and the cold water in Kagome's shower was turned on.

--

Kagome sighed as she came back to her spot. She had to lean over a few time to help Hiei out. It looks like the fire apparition wasn't even listening to the English teacher in class. He was, she doesn't know where, but dozing off?

"Oi Hiei?" She asked softly. He looked up suddenly, his red eyes flashing somewhat. Maybe if she tell a little about herself, he'll open up more, "DO you have a family?" She asks.

Hiei put his pencil down and narrowed his eyes, "And what's it to you?" He ask.

Kagome waved her hands frantically in front of her, "I'm not trying to be nosey, I just want us to be friends now, instead of bickering idiots."

"It seems you've mistaken one thing, YOU'RE the talking idiot."

Kagome's smile cracked, her lips started to twitch, "Okay, what if we make amends, instead of our constant mindless argument."

"None are mindless but you."

In her hands, a pencil found its way there. Suddenly, it cracked in two, oh the poor pencil, "Alright, what if we let this stupid feud aside and make up instead of acting like morons."

"The one that is acting like a moron is you."

Her hand suddenly found the edge of the low table, "Hai, let us stop acting like jackass and be friends."

"The only jackass I see here is the one in front of me."

That's it! Kagome turned the table and let it land straight, squarely in his face. Hiei didn't expect that as he dropped down upon the ground as the low table lie on him. Kagome angrily stomped, stomped, and stomped on the already fallen table. The figure lying beneath it, twitched.

"I don't even no why I even bothered . . ." Kagome grumbled. With one last stomp on the table, and another twitch from Hiei, Kagome slammed the door and left the poor fire demon lying under the low table.

Too frustrated to do anything, Kagome walked out from her house leaving her two friends there. If Hiei want to act like an ass, then she'll let him do it by himself. If he stop acting like a damn ass, then ,aybe she could just ignore him for the rest of her time here. _That jerk, all I want to do was be friends, and what does he do! _Kagome waved her arms in the air in frustration, "Kami, I hate him!" She yelled.

Kagome was too ignorant of the whispers and stares she was getting. Clenching her fist angrily, she resolves by crossing her arms and stomping away, letting passerby edge away from the dangerous girl.

Stopping, she turned and went into the ramen resentment. This entire anger bottle up inside of her isn't so good; maybe a hot refreshing pork ramen would help her stress. Sitting down on a stool, she ordered her food.

"I see your doing well," her eyes widen suddenly. She recognizes that voice.

Turning her stool around, a smile found its way on her lips as recognize that face and that smile, "Sango-sama!" Kagome shouted suddenly.

The woman in front of her was a goddess. Kagome had befriended her in the angel academy when she just started there, and Sango was a senpai you could say. Now Sango, in ningen's clothing Kagome still can't believe that the goddess in front of her still looks so heavenly. Her essence in front of her was so pure. With a trench coat above a V-neck white shirt, wearing baggy blue jeans and a normal tennis shoe.

As the woman sat down, she ordered the special for today, "How's your mission going Kagome-chan?" Sango ask, still the smile almost glued to her face.

Kagome's smile falterd remembering that jackass who put her in a foul mood, "Not going so well," she mumbled.

Sango furrowed her eyebrow, "What do you mean by that Kagome-chan?" She asks.

She shrugged, "What I mean is that I'm not even his friend, it's like we're enemies from out past life or something, cause he hates me," Kagome sighed.

As her food came, Kagome split her chopstick, "Itakidakimasu." With that, she started to slurp up the noodle, "And the feelings mutual," Kagome gulped down the noodle in her mouth, "I admit it, Hiei is an ass."

She heard the stifle of laughter as she turned back to Sango. The goddess has a delicate hand fisted over her mouth as she tried to contain her laughter, "Then you wouldn't believe me that you already succeeded in you're mission."

Kagome stopped as she dropped her chopsticks, her eyes widening.

--

Kurama use the bandage and wrapped it around Hiei's head. Kagome must've really hurt him this time, considering his friend broke her floor. Now, with his arms cross looking like a grumpy old man, Hiei stayed still fro Kurama to bandage his head.

"You know Hiei, I don't think this is the way to show you like you Kagome," As Kurama finished, he place the role of bandage back in the case.

Hiei glared at Kurama. The poor kitsune couldn't do anything but back away from his short-tempered friend, "Besides, it's your fault," Kurama backed away once more as the aura of Hiei turned infernal.

"You eavesdropped?" Hiei asked, his tone nearly on edge.

"Anou . . . That is" Kurama ducked quickly as he was shot with a backpack, "Come on, it's nothing to hide, it was the same argument, but I think you went too far is all."

"Hn."

Kurama's shoulder relaxed as Hiei averted his eyes. A small easy smile came to Kurama's lips. With a sigh, Kurama crawled over next to his friend and patted the demon's head, "It's alright," He quickly to his hand away when he felt it getting warm, "You did that because you didn't want her friendship."

When Hiei didn't say anything, Kurama propped an elbow on the low table and place a chin against his palm lazily, "If you become friends, she might not want anything else but that am I right?" Still, hiei is silent, "TO put it in another way, your afraid of being friends with her, nothing can go any further but only stay as friends."

Hiei sighed and leaned against the wall behind him, "Kurama, quit being a wise-ass."

The kitsune smirked, "We've been friends for a long time Hiei, so it really doesn't take a genius to figure a poker-face, short-tempered, ill-mannered fire demon such as you." And that was it, Hiei crushed Kurama's head, letting him hit the low-table breaking it.

Unfortunately for Kurama, his head couldn't really take the torture, "So, I guess I'm right, as always," he said, a bit wavering. With that, he fell unconscious. _Why do I even put up with these two?_

--

Kagome looked at the ground. What in the world is she going to do? As she continued to walk back to her home, she places a hand on her head. _Why am I bothered to find out? And I'm confused, how in the world did I finish my mission? _

Holding up her wrist, her eyes widen, thirteen beads, se guess three was added. And the others, she didn't know where they came from. Rubbing her eyes with a thumb and index finger, she let out another heavy breath.

When she reached her home, she walked on the porch and slowly sat against it. Leaning her shoulder on the wood, she places her head against it as well. Slowly, she forced up a smile. It was so small, that it was barely visible.

"I should be happy . . ." She forced herself to say. _Then how come I'm not?_

_--_

**Sry for the ultimate cliffie. I seem to have got my oldest sis pissed off at me, and the same goes for me pissed off at her for kicking me out of my own room(wounded pride). So, I only have a little time to type. I barely even had this chapter done, BUT I will give you this preview of the next chapter: **

--

He was silent as he sat on the porch next to her, "Something's bothering you." She tensed a bit.

"Yeah, you are," she replied.

"Hn, I have a feeling it's also something else."

"Then what in the world should I be bothered of, eh genius?" She ask, her anger seeming to be rolling off.

"I don't know, I can't read your mind jackass."

Kagome let out another tired breath, "Ah, my scent I suppose, this is peachy then."

She felt herself being hit by the arm. Though, it surprised her how soft it was, "It doesn't really matter to me what you're depressed over, but your aura reeks."

Kagome narrowed her eyes angrily. Looking at Hiei, she could see him looking out from her porch to the cold air. Sure it isn't winter anymore, but it was still cold in spring, "Well excuse me for being sad, be more sensitive you jerk!" she exclaimed.

His eyes flickered to her for a second that she almost missed it, "The way you're scent and ara is giving off stinks and it's affecting me, you fool."

Suddenly, her lips twitched, "What do you-"Kagome stopped when she saw the look in Hiei's eyes and the smile on Hiei's lips. It wasn't a smirk, nor was it fake. He was actually smiling at her.

"Being sad makes you look more of an oni," with that, Hiei stood from her porch and left.

Kagome was frozen to her spot. _"The way you're scent and aura is giving off stinks and it's affecting me, you fool."_

As she turned to look back at Hiei, he was already gone. She doesn't know why, but her heart is so warm. Slowly, a smile came to her lips, her eyes slowly vanishing from brown as it molded into crystal clear blue.

_Hiei. _

Before she knew, she was leaning against the side of the wooden porch once more.

_I really do love you, don't I? _

--

Hope you enjoy


	14. Kawari 14 More Time?

**A.N:** _So out of ideas. And I have no clue who is reading this, but gomen for not updating in so long. I just can't picture her with Hiei because I'm foing a fanfiction with Sess/Kag. I'm trying to picture her with him. Hehe . . . forgive me onegai? And the shortness is because I'm not as creative as I thought. _

**Disclaimer:** ...

* * *

**My Only Tenshi**

**Kawari 14: **_More Time?_

Kagome look around the campus building. She thought over her situation and remembers only one person knows who she really is. Now, only to get him out of those two girls asking emmense questions. Of course, the red head just answers politely. Kagome fist her hand up and frowns. _Player, yes. Friend, yes. Player more than a friend, let's find out. _

Stepping out of the corner with a bright smile, Kagome waves to Kurama motioning only to him that it's urgent. He looks at her and Kagome pales when the two girls turn to her. As they spotted her, they both glares. _Etou . . . I should've been patient after all then. _

Kurama politely told his two fan girls something inaudible to Kagome. They left and nodded as they look at Kagome with pity. Just what in the world did he told them. He came up to her and chuckles slightly. "Kurama, what did you just told them?" She asks, looking at him suspiciously.

He chuckles lightly once more and gives her an honest smile. "I told them that you're one of my fangirls who has cancer that is going to die in a week."

"Nani! Why'd you say that?" Kagome asks, a little flustered.

Kurama looks as if he's deep in thought. "Because if I told them you were going to die in a month, there would be no way would they let me out of their sight."

Kagome fell over. What's with it with him and trying to make up a lie? The least he can do is tell them she's moving away, for the sake of her pride. Besides, she hates pity. "Now, what is the urgent issue that you have to divide my attention from those lovely girls?" He asks, a mischevious glint in his eyes.

She smiles at his joke. "Good, at least I know you rather help a friend than become a player," she mutters.

"What was that Kagome?"

"Eh! Nandemonai!" She exclaims.

--

Kurama sighs and leans against the tree. So, that's the case huh? Looking to the blue-eyes tenshi, Kurama shakes his head. "You should be happy then right? You're finally ridding yourself from an enigma that you never wanted in the first place ne?" He asks, in a matter of fact tone.

The girl tense and Kurama lifts up an eyebrow at that. Her shoulders stiif, slowly relaxed. She looks down at her lap. Her face is faced to him low on the ground. "H-Hai, I guess."

He smiles and crouch beside her. Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, Kagome turns to him. It's obvious to him. "Visit sometimes okay?" He asks.

Kagome closes her eyes and sighs. "I'm glad you're thrilled in leaving Hiei."

She tensed again and turns her head to face the scenery of the school. Kurama lifts himself up and sits next to his friend. He was glad that she came, but still unsure of her reason for being here. Kurama knows that it has to do with Hiei, but the problem why? The Kamis' can't be so cruel as to make their destinies entwined, could they?

"You're in love with you're three-eyesd enigma . . . ne Kagome?" He asks, statingt he fact so clearly. That earned him a gasp.

Glancing at her, he smiles as he watches her eyes widen, her expression twist up in surprised. "Wh-where did you g-get that conclusion?" She asks, stuttering in her words.

Kurama pats her head affectionately. "Strange how I knew all along while you two are so oblivious."

Kagome frowns. "I don't even like him, how could you say I'm in love with him?" She asks, accusingly.

The red head shrugs. "Think it over and decide on your own. Hiei is my friend and I don't ever want to think of going beyond that," he said, "As for you . . ." Kurama nods. "That's a different story."

--

Hiei let his cheek fall on his palm in which his elbow leans against the low table. With his legs crossed under, his eyes glance back towards Kagome. She's been a bit of a daze lately and it isn't helping. Hiei, trying to construct his writing from the help of the miko, sits there learning shit. And she calls herself a tutor.

"Anytime with the instructions now . . . baka."

"Mm."

"Cool, just let me know when you're ready."

"Mm."

"I only have five minutes left here and there's not a single word on my paper."

"Mm."

Hiei sighs and sits up straight. Getting up from his spot, he walks to the direction of the bathroom. With quick speed, he came back smashing his palm against the low table, thinking that will startle her. Kagome turn to him. "What's wrong Hiei?" She asks.

He coughs and sits back down with his eyes close. "Betsuni."

"Ah, then what are we doing?"

Hiei looks at her blankly. "Mm . . ." He said nodding his head. Slience leaks out through the atmosphere. Getting up from his seat, he stalks off to the restroom, angered this time. What the hell is wrong with a moron, he doesn't understand. Her aura reeks and Hiei is having trouble even trying to talk to her.

Once inside the bathroom, Hiei slams the door tight.

Kagome, with her feet tucked under legs, blinks as she hears the loud slam. "What's gotten up his ass?"

--

He was silent as he sat on the porch next to her, "Something's bothering you." She tensed a bit.

"Yeah, you are," she replied.

"Hn, I have a feeling it's also something else."

"Then what in the world should I be bothered of, eh genius?" She ask, her anger seeming to be rolling off.

"I don't know, I can't read your mind jackass."

Kagome let out another tired breath, "Ah, my scent I suppose, this is peachy then."

She felt herself being hit by the arm. Though, it surprised her how soft it was, "It doesn't really matter to me what you're depressed over, but your aura reeks."

Kagome narrowed her eyes angrily. Looking at Hiei, she could see him looking out from her porch to the cold air. Sure it isn't winter anymore, but it was still cold in spring, "Well excuse me for being sad, be more sensitive you jerk!" she exclaimed.

His eyes flickered to her for a second that she almost missed it, "The way you're scent and aura is giving off, stinks and it's affecting me, you fool."

Suddenly, her lips twitched, "What did you-"Kagome stopped when she saw the look in Hiei's eyes and the smile on Hiei's lips. It wasn't a smirk, nor was it fake. He was actually smiling at her.

"Being sad makes you look more of an oni," with that, Hiei stood from her porch and left.

Kagome was frozen to her spot. _"The way you're scent and aura is giving off stinks, and it's affecting me, you fool."_

As she turned to look back at Hiei, he was already gone. She doesn't know why, but her heart is so warm. Slowly, a smile came to her lips, her eyes slowly vanishing from brown as it molded into crystal clear blue.

_Hiei. _

Before she knew, she was leaning against the side of the wooden porch once more.

_I really do love you, don't I? _

--

Sesshoumaru, a staff in hand holds it tighter. _Kagome . . ._ Turning away from the mist, he walks away hating the atmosphere around those two. It's her job and yet, she's disobeying one of the most important rule. _Falling in love with her job. _

"Ne Sesshoumaru, Kagome isn't going to . . ."

He stops and gaze at Inu Yasha who leans against the mystical statue. His arms were crossed and his expressions stays serious. Sesshoumaru looks away from his brother and closes his eyes trying to calm his emotion. "I'll send that demon to hell before I ever let him take her."

Inu Yasha's eyes widen as Sesshoumaru 's blank stare penetrated his brother's golden eyes. "Do not interfere little brother . . ."

--

Kagome grins and turns to Sango. "Arigao Sango-sama for checking upon me and informing me that my mission is fulfilled," she said.

Sango raises an eyebrow at her chipper atitude. She understands the reason why Kagome is glad thatt he mission is over, but there's another reason why she's so happy. "Will you return now Kagome?"

The novice angel slirps on her miso ramen and shakes her head. "Not yet, I want to stay here for a little while longer," said Kagome.

Sango furrows her eyebrow. Surely she knows-

"Hai, hai, I know that I have to return to get assigned another mission, dakedo Sango . . ."

Kagome smiles and she slurps another portion of her miso ramen. "You can do something . . ." She trails off, looking down at her lap as the bracelet appears before her. "Right?" She finally asks.

The megami Sango's eyes widen. Iie, it couldn't be that . . . Sango's eyes soften. A cruel fate Kagome is going through. In the end, something tragic will come of this. Instead of saying the obvious fact, Sango snaps her finger. Above the heavens, a scroll appear where only Sango can see. "Love is sometimes harsh, but bear in mind, the stronger you are, the easier it will be on you."

Kagome's eyes widen. How'd she know? Looking back towards Sango, Kagome finds that her elder is already at the door. "Ja ne Kagome, take care . . ."

As the bell of the ramen resturant rang, Kagome sighs. "Arigato . . ." She whispers.

--

**Preview-**

_"Ne, ne Hiei, Kurama isn't going to go berzerk is he? He looks ready to snap . . ."_

_Hiei, eyes wide, turn his head robotically towards Kagome. Too bad she wasn't here to witness the first time someone killed his plant. All hell broke loose then. "If Youko won't come out and charge sadistically at everyone, then that would be forunate . . " He informed her. "Then again," Hiei pauses turning to the blank expression Kurama as he holds on to his crumbles pot. "His powers alone can destroy a whole island."_

_"Y-you're joking r-right?" Asks Kagome. _

_Hiei turns to her with a blank expression. Grabbing her arm, he jumps away from an aerial seed that came flying at them. It struck itself against an ordinary tree. A few seconds later, a huge poisonous plant sprouts from it. Looking to Kurama, Hiei's eyes narrowed at the hollow expression. Not good. Kurama is a formidable opponent, Hiei must admit. _

_"Hiei, is there any way to help?" _

_He turns to Kagome who narrows her eyes at him. "His human mother is in critical condition, how would you feel if YOUR mother was there while you can't do anything about it?" He asks her._

* * *

T.T I know I don't deserve it, but please review. 


	15. Kawari 15 Drama What?

**Disclaimer:**_Blah blah blah Inu Yasha . . . .Blah . . . .Yu Yu Hakusho . . . and blah blah_

**AN:**_YES!!! DONE WITH THE CHAPTER! Though, I probably do not deserve it . . . please review! I didn't want to make Sesshoumaru the bad guy because I REALLY like him! He's one of my favorite ANIME character and that's sayin' somthin'. Sry for bashing Kagura like that! AS YOU CAN SEE . . . My story is developing and soon more random characters going to pop up! Don't worry, summer is coming and I'll probably . . .MAYBE, actually, be able to finish SOME of my stories. HEHEHE , who knows . . .?_

* * *

**My Only Tenshi **

**Kawari 15** – _Drama . . . Nani?_

* * *

"Hiei!"

"What?"

"You don't even have a thesis!" Kagome exclaimed staring at the paper. She fixed a glare at Hiei. "Are you even trying?" she asked.

"Hn."

Kagome placed the paper down and sighed. With a frown, Kagome rubbed the back of her head. She watched as Hiei put his head down on the low table, not caring whether this is his house or hers'. She glared slightly before rolling up a newspaper that she made him do a current event on and smacked him on the head. "We're not done, baka."

He half-heartedly glared at her. Kagome couldn't help but notice how tired he was. Of course he didn't look tired, but his body language was obvious. He almost dozed off during the timed writing she set up for him. "That was unnecessary oni," he said.

"Oh, anything is necessary for an incompetent."

Kagome ignored how his eyes bore into her very soul, like she does every time he gives her that glare. It's funny how he never does anything when she makes him mad. When they first met, he'd practically killed Kagome in her seat. It's a good change once in awhile. Kagome smiled to herself. Besides, now she doesn't have to invade his dream. Whatever she's doing now, she's doing it right. Kagome was finished with her mission before she even knew it started.

Though, she knew this will never last. Kurama and Sango somehow figured out her feeling before she realize it. She smiled, despite herself. Although he's arrogant, a little lazy, and probably the most annoying person to her, Hiei somehow invoked a feeling she had with Sesshoumaru. _Had_. _Gomen Sesshoumaru, I truly am sorry._

With that small little apology in her mind, a tear slid down Kagome's cheek.

". . . And I am an incompetent?" Hiei asked staring at her with an odd expression.

Kagome quickly wiped her tears away and smiled, despite the rotten feeling in her stomach and wrenching in her heart. It hurts to think that Kagome really was in love with Sesshoumaru and somehow that strong feeling she had for him was even stronger for Hiei. It was ironic how they had always acted bitter towards each other and somehow she .

"Hn."

She grinned as another tear slipped.

"Seriously, go see a psychiatrist," Hiei commented with a monotonous voice.

"Thanks for being such a _good friend _Hiei," she glared at him angrily.

Shaking her head, Kagome looked down at the paper. Tears spilled on Hiei's pathetic excuse for an essay as she hicupped. "Oi, seriously, what's wrong?" Hiei asked, and this time, Kagome can hear a tint of concern which only made her tears spill even more.

As she looked up towards Hiei, Kagome's eyes watered even more. "Hiei," she whispered as she place her sleeves against her eyes. Her shoulders shook as she tried to hide it, but it was far too obvious now. She hates herself now. She did not mean to fall in love with the three-eyed demon and he probably doesn't even feel the same. She never put that as a possibility and it would be wrong to run back to Sesshoumaru like that! Ah! She's so confused dammit!

"O-Oi, stop crying already you useless onna!" Hiei ordered.

Looking up, she glared at him through a tear-stained face as she sniffed. "It's your fault Hiei!" She exclaimed. "It's your fault I'm feeling this way."

The koorime blanched, looking incredulous at Kagome. "You're demented onna!"

She shook her head and put her hands in her arms and cried. It stained her long sleeves as she bit her bottom lip. _I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru! Please, I don't want you to hate me . . ._

--

_. . . Hate me. _

"I would never," Sesshoumaru whispered. He clenched his fist against his staff. He glared at the image before him. That demon, he feels the same as Kagome and yet, she's suffering. His eyes tinted red momentarily.

"Green is such an ugly color upon you Sesshoumaru-sama."

The acid in his left hand dissipated once the presence of the Kaze Megami entered his sanctuary. TIlting his head, Sesshoumaru stared at her. She wore a pure white kimono with long slits in the side her thighs. The wings behind her back slowly dissipated as she stepped closer towards him. He red-painted lips turned upward in a smirk. As she graced her presence closer, she leaned towards his face as her finger tips trailed against his chest.

"You know . . . Instead of standing here glowering at the lost of your fiancee's love, why not do something about it?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a placid look as he awaited her next words. Kagura, the kaze megami, smiled sensually as she brought her lips to his. He tilted his head slightly as her lips dipped the tip of his. A smile slowly formed on Kagura's lip. "Sesshoumaru, your unfortune is upon your arrogance. You're love will never be yours' and you must face that very fact that I'm the only to help console you." With that said, she kissed him.

He did not respond as he stood there, her words ringing his mind.

_Kagome . . ._

Sesshoumaru snaked his hands around Kagura's waist as she leaned further against him, for closer contact. As his hands slide against her backside, Sesshoumaru's hands began to glow. Kagura gasped as she released her lips from Sesshoumaru. She stared at him wide eyed as she feels the burn running through her back. She looked at him horrified. Sesshoumaru used his other hand to place it against her stomach. With one thrust, he release his hands from her back as she flew against the heavenly stone wall as it crumbled.

He turns away from Kagura and left through a small portal. He needed to vent out his anger and what better way than to trash his younger sibling?

the time that he left, Kagura rose from her disheveled form as the her back started to heal. Walking towards the water, she stared at the sobbing girl and the three-eyed demon. When her ruby eyes narrowed, she glared at the three-eyed demon before turning her nefarious gaze to Kagome. _I do not understand why he chose you, but in the mean time . . . I will make you suffer you filthy angel. _

Blowing gently against her fingers, Kagura created a small feather through her breath. It started to multiply change colors.

Kagura held the changing colored leaf in his hands as he murmured a small spell. As she opened her eyes, she looked down towards the water. An ordinary woman was in the kitchen, with her hair tied up in a loose ponytail. She was humming a sweet tune as she washed the dishes. The wind goddess narrowed her eyes as she drops the leaf gently on the water. "Hiei Jaganshi . . . " She smirked.

". . . Die."

--

Shiori, Kurama's mother washed the dishes diligantly. Unbeknownst to her, a small leaf descended on her table. As it hits the solid object of the wooden, western-typed table, it slowly morphed into a grown being. As the white glow upon it dispersed, the familiar face of Hiei was staring in the back of Shiori's head. A smirk implanted on his face, "Hiei" silently moved behind Shiori. As he reached up his hand, he pierced Shiori's stomach as the woman screamed.

A few seconds later, a small boy with black hair came running through the kitchen. "Okaasan!"

"Hiei" turned to the boy as they stared down at one another. His eyes glinted a slight color of white before reverting back to its natural red. "H-Hiei-s-san?"

Cruelly smirking, Hiei swiftly pulled his hand back from Shiori's flesh and left in a black blur.

The small black-headed boy turned to Shiori's fallen body on the ground.

"Okaasan!"

--

Kagome sighed as she lean against the bench. She stopped crying long ago when they came out to get some fresh air. Looking towards Hiei, she smiled to herself. At least he's able to know when to catch a break. Looking up at the sky, Kagome stared at the clouds as they drifted slowly by. Her eyes moved with the clouds. As it did, she frowned slightly. There was a slight shift or was it her imagination. No, she studied about the wind and how the clouds correspond to it. Something is happening, but she never paid attention to those lessons about the wind.

Something is happening, but she can not decipher whether it's bad or good.

"Here."

Her attention was diverted as she was suddenly staring at a rocky-road ice cream. She turned to Hiei and smiled genlty as he stuffed his other hand in his pocket with an arrogant facade. "Arigato."

As she clasped her hands on the cone, Kagome took it from his hands. She paused as she held onto her cone as did Hiei. Kagome's eyes widen as she looked at Hiei. Quickly dropping the cone, he quickly grabbed her and jumped into the air as the ground rumbled beneath them. Something emerged from the ground that resembles plants, but more wilder and dangerous. It had a demonic aura wrapped around it. The demonic aura was very familiar, yet she can not for her life pinpoint who it was.

"Kurama . . ." Hiei whispered as they landed on a tree nearby. Hiei put her down on the branch as he pushed his hands inside his pockets.

"Kurama?" Kagome questioned as she peered through the large leaves and there he was, in his red uniform, vines and dangerous plants protruded from the cement, the grass, and anywhere near the vicinity. ". . . Nani?" Evil intent was radiating off Kurama in waves. As the red-headed demon looked up, his naturally colored emerald warm eyes were hardened into a glassy pair of jaded stones. "What's wrong with him?"

When she did not meet Kurama's eyes, which she was not sure whether to be relieved or confused, Kagome could see the hatred deep within it. The hatred was directed to . . . Hiei had already left. When she turn back to Kurama, Kagome gulped when Hiei appears in front of his best friend. This will obviously turn out bad.

--

"Kurama," Hiei said monotonously.

His cold eyes met with Hiei's expressionless face. Kurama kept himself from snapping Hiei's neck. Hiei refused to faze as the plants crackle and whipped viciously behind Kurama. "Unfortunate that I trusted you," Kurama stated softly.

Hiei, confused yet refused to let it appear on his face, used his usually response. "Hn."

Kurama's eyes slitted. "And here I was convinced that you were an ally, a friend. A friend that I will always have; my best friend. Yet, I shouldn't be expecting much from a koorime with such a bitter past. I helped you and yet, you decide to turn against me." Kurama looked away slightly, "What has she ever done to you Hiei, to deserve such a dire fate?"

Hiei stared at him, getting blows of confusion in the form of words as Kurama glares at him. Of course, as his reputation represents him, Hiei continues to stare at Kurama with no emotions whatsoever. Whatever was bother this kitsune pertains to him. Hiei can feel what Kurama was feeling as a prodigious cause, considering the kitsune had never shown this much amount of cold angriness. It was unnerving, but Hiei was not afraid. Behind that raw anger, he's still Kurama.

"To whom are you reffering to kitsune?"

Kurama's eyes sharpen even more as his voice reverbrated with an icicle feeling, stabbing at him. "Do not play coy koorime."

Hiei was now interested. A cynical smirk appeared on Hiei's lips. "Name-games fox? Hn. What a human would do to just enjoy the feeling of superiority."

Kurama's eyes briefly shut before it appeared open once more, his jaded eyes no longer, but the vivid gold of Youko. "I will avenge her death," Kurama's voice was mixed in with another. They chorused each other like a duet. "I no longer live for myself, but for her. You will die for mudering my mother and I will be doing the deed."

Hiei jumped away as a vine pierced from the sky. It's intent was suffocating.

A small cry awoke his attention. Turning to the side, he glared at the human child. The black-headed child was surrounded by killer plants as the child cried. Hiei cursed to himself. He should've known there were innocence in this mess "Kurama! Stop this! You-"

"Urusai!"

Kurama charged at him with an extended whip.

Hiei jumped and pivoted away from each of his attack. If Kurama lost his calmness, then Hiei had no other choice but to go in the offense. If's enough that he's using his demonic heritage in a public park where humans entertain themselves, but to him use Youko's power was even worse. There would be no changing back once he let Youko take over him.

Hiei unsheathed his sword.

--

Kagome jumped off the tree once Hiei unsheathed his sword. K'so! What do they think they're doing, in the middle of park no less. Once she got close enough, Kagome stopped suddenly. A presence . . . she can feel the presence of . . . a goddess. Looking up, Kagome's eyes widen as the clouds shifted in an ominious manner as the sky started to become grey.

Looking back towards the battle, Kagome couched down on the ground. Releasing her gaze from Hiei and Kurama, she placed her palm softly against the grass. Warmth flowed from her being and into her palm. Slowly, the ground beneath her glows softly as an electrical wave surrounds the battle between the kitsune and koorime. A soft light appeared and disappeared around them as they were trapped in their own battle. This way, no one would get hurt.

Kagome, checking to see if anyone was around her, nodded to herself. Innocence left the bystander, but there were other demons lurking around watching the battle in the shadows. Yet, they paid no heed to her as her wings appeared in soft light. The feather entrenching her in a soft wind. Kagome's appearance changed into an angel.

With silent and graceful flaps, Kagome stopped for a moment in the sky to watch their battle. It was difficult to see her friend like this, but with Kurama reacting like this and Hiei having no other choice but to counterattack him, she knew something was wrong.

As she ascended through the clouds, she went pass a barrier and straight into heaven.

Kagome stood perched on a celestial tree, above the top of the branch overlooking a room. Kagome hopped down from the tree and into the room with ease. Kagome searched the room for any sign of Sesshoumaru. If she wanted to find out something that the Kamis' would do, then Sesshoumaru would definitely know.

"Kagome."

She jumped slightly in surprise. Turning around, she sighed in relief once she found Sesshoumaru. He was leaning against the window she jumped from a moment ago. He wore loose-fitting Kami clothing, instead those heavy robes. From the way he's dressed, Kagome guessed he was sparring with someone.

"Sesshoumaru," she smiled. "Gomen nasai for intruding, but there's something wrong," she started.

"I've noticed, but it is not my place to interfere," he slowly said.

She nodded, understanding. "I know . . .I just want to know whose causing the disruption. Which human's soul was the sacrifice? Onegai, tell me," she said almost desperately.

Sesshoumaru's indifference made her stiffen. He seem . . . colder, or so it appeared to Kagome. She gulped when he tucked a strand of hair away from her face. Kagome blinked as his eyes narrowed. She couldn't describe it, but Kagome can distinctively feel tension and anger running through him in waves. "Sesshoumaru?" She asked, confused.

The feelings disappeared as if they were never present. He stood tall in front of her as Sesshoumaru took his hands away from her face. "Kagura was probably the source of the ominous atmosphere," Sesshoumaru said, "Shiori was sacrificed in order to shift the clouds around. If a demon were to die in the same day, the earth will be raining relentlessly."

"It won't stop?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Why is Kagura-sama doing this?" Kagome asked.

The high Kami council's features harden before softening as he stared at Kagome. "Daijoubu Kagome. I have an adequate guess as to why she is doing this." He leaned down and captured her lips for a fleeting kiss. "As I take care of Kagura, I suggest you stop your friends from destroying one another. I wouldn't want to see a world where you had lived and loved destroyed," he said. His deep and calming voice made her relax as the tension in her shoulders alleviate.

"Arigato Sesshoumaru!" She embraced him quickly before leaving through his window.

"At least have the decency to use the door Kagome," he whispered before smiling slightly.

--

Hiei jumped across the field as a plant rise beneath him. He blocked every poisonous seed thrown at him as he tried to relinquish the stings it created with its aura. Thrusting his sword on the ground, Hiei tore away his trench coat. A dragon was embedded in his right arm. If he doesn't use this, Kurama will manage to kill him. Before that however, if he were to choose between his life and Kuramas', Hiei would of course selfishly choose his own.

His arms outstretched as he unleashed the dragon.

"Hiei matte!"

His eyes widen as Kagome ran out of nowhere to intervene with the dragon and Kurama. Her eyes widen in fear as Hiei used his speed to reach her. Before the dragon can destroy her in its path, Hiei thrust jumped away as it went straight for Kurama. It penetrated through the plants and the vines trying to protect Kurama. "Kurama!" Kagome exclaimed trying to reach for him.

As the dragon came back to him, Hiei dropped Kagome and accepted it back to his arm. He could barely stand as it enforced itself upon him. He trained to have the Dragon of The Darkness flames in him, and manage to accomplish that feat without passing out after the ordeal of having it back in his arm. He lift up the bandages and wrapped it quickly around the untamed dragon. The mess that Hiei left behind was left in destruction.

"Kurama!" Kagome yelled as she looked around.

A portion of a rock crumbled as Kurama trudged from beneath. He was bruised, scratched, and bloodied. Hiei struggled to meet his friend's eyes.

_I'm not so sure what's the issue, but . . . you're a fool for falling for it. _

_I guessed as much. _

Kagome was ignored throughout their conversation.

_So kitsune . . . What did I do to offend you in such a manner of trying to kill me?_

_If you don't know, then I must be mistaken . . ._

As Kurama fell once more, Kagome was there to catch him. Hiei fell against the ground on his rear as he let out a breathe he never knew he was holding. At least, he held the dragon long enough not to kill Kurama. Yet, if Kagome was there at that moment and if he did not think fast enough, she could've died. He almost killed the only ningen who only saw him for who he is. Kagome was pure and if he were to kill her and never see that smile again, Hiei wasn't sure what he would do then.

"Hiei," Kagome's voice took him out of his musing.

She panted as she placed Kurama next to him. Kagome sighed as she sat down next to them, placing them against her beating her. "K'so . . . I thought he was really a goner there."

"Baka. Kurama would definitely survive, but I doubt you will."

Instead of arguing with him, Kagome smiled. "Arigato Hiei," she said.

"For what?" He asked, confused now.

"For worrying about me of course!" She chirped.

"Hn."

--

Sesshoumaru snapped his fingers and Kagura was immediately pierced in her abdomen as her figure lay prone against the wall. "So you try to pit her friends against each other," Sesshoumaru said ominously.

Kagura laughed as the staff burned her. "Hai . . . Wouldn't that suit your goal? To destroy her friends and have her be with you?" Kagura, tauntingly. "For if they were to die pitted against each other, that wench will have no other choice but to crawl back to you and have you comfort her," She said. "Wouldn't that make it all the more easier for you, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Kagura gasped as Sesshoumaru stood towered above her. His hands were glowing green as he pierced her chest, where her cold heart was located. That wouldn't kill her, but intense pain would teach her.

"Trying to seduce me was you're mistake, but hurting Kagome is you're warning. If you try to hurt her once more, I will not hesitate to kill you and what you love, your imouto."

Kagura's eyes widen as Sesshoumaru released her from the wall, grabbing his staff. "I doubt you want you're imouto's life on earth to be miserable, if I'm right . . ." Sesshoumaru's voice lingered in the air Kagura fell against her own heavenly blood.

Sesshoumaru placed his hand against the water. He pulled out a feather that had a variety of ever-changing color. It slowly became the koorime's clone. Sesshoumaru glared at it before dissipating it with his acid, hoping to somehow assuage the anger he had for the real Hiei. Sesshoumaru disappeared afterwards.

"Chikusho . . ." Kagura's eyes gleamed. "I will destroy that bitch for having Sesshoumaru's devotion. Kagome Higurashi do not deserve you!"

-

Kagome ascended heaven once more. Looking around the room, Kagome spotted Ayame, the young angel apprentice that was in the same class as her. Ayame was a little more special than she was. She used to be a okami youkai. It was karma that brought her to heaven, which all youkai would have to pass through. The karma cycle. Sesshoumaru passed it effortlessly of course. Yet, Ayame was special because she died then was brought to heaven. Other youkai who died would have their soul purified into the earth and recreate themselves using hateful emotions.

Ayame advanced further because of her aging experience. She was at least hundred years older than Kagome when she died.

Kagome giggled when she saw Ayame snoozing on her job. Her orange pigtails couldn't shield her face from view of a peaceful sleeping ookami youkai. Kagome walked up to her friend who snoozed away on the desk. She was the organizer of the souls who come to heaven. Lately, there wasn't much who deserve to come to heaven.

As she neared the table, Kagome's hand began to glow. Lifting the small liquid glow from her hand, she placed it above Ayame's head. Letting go of the barrier around her hand and the liquid, the water splashed on Ayame's head as she woke up with a start.

Her aquamarine eyes looked alarmingly around her surroundings. When she spotted Kagome, she sputtered the said person's name indignantly. "That was rude of you Kagome! I was working here! What if you go-"

"Hai, hai, gomen," Kagome cut off the angle with an amusing smile. "I came here to ask a favor."

Ayame's eyes widen. "N-Nani? Favors? I'm not doing anymore favors for you!" The carrot-top exclaimed. "The last time I almost got caught and do you know who almost caught me?" She asked, fear showing her eyes. "One of the guardians of the Gogyou Zou!"

"Wakarimase-"

"You do not understand you little baka! They almost burned me!"

Kagome sighed as she tried to calm Ayame down. "You know when they start using their fires, our soul will disappear and we will no longer exist. Reincarnation doesn't exist if they burn us!"

The angle listen to her friend's ranting, trying to understand her predicament. "Then Keade somehow found out and almost took away my rank," Ayame's voice lessened as she panted.

"Kagome placed her hands on Ayame's shoulder. "Okay, I know I was wrong to ask you to get me some dream stone, but this time it involves an innocent life."

Ayame became instantly quiet after hearing that. Kagome sighed softly, a sad smile appearing on her expression. "What happened?" Ayame finally asked.

"Did a human soul, by the name of Shiori pass through here?" Kagome asked, looking at Ayame with anticipation.

Ayame nodded. "Hai . . . She was an avatar's mother, a ningen who host a youkai. A youkai who had died during the great separation, when he was in Makai. Because of her days on Earth, her karma reached reincarnation level," Ayame said. "She will be reincarnated in three more years."

Kagome's eyes widen. "Please, just one more favor Ayame!"

The orange-haired angle's flickered momentarily from sympathy to shame. "I'm just an apprentice . . . I have no say in whether they should live or not. I just organize their soul and check down measly little papers whether they pass nivana, reincarnation, or spiritual level or not. I don't decreed them in anything. My guardian is the one that makes the orders whether they have a second chance to live or not."

Kagome's face fell. "Kagome! Onegai don't look at me like that! I really want to help! Kagome . . ." Ayame said silently as the forlorn angle turned around.

_That's it then? Kurama's mother, Shiori, has passed away?_

Her small wings started to appear behind her. She looked up once she felt a presence. Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru descended on the lower level of heaven than his original place.

Sesshoumaru stared at her with concern. Kagome's eyes watered as she ran towards him. AS she collided with him, Kagome sobbed. "I can't do anything Sesshoumaru! Kurama's mother is going to leave him and-and I don't know how to suppress his sadness when he can never see her again."

One of his arms came around her waist and the other smoothed out her hair. "Daijoubu Kagome . . . It'll be alright," he said.

Kagome clenched her fist against his fabric. "It's not fair to him. It's not fair to Kurama. It's not fair to Hiei. It's just not fair!"

She buried herself deeper in Sesshoumaru's warmth, her face pressed against his chest. "The world isn't fair Kagome. He will cope with the loss."

"But Kurama and Hiei's relationship won't be the same," she whispered, "Their going to hate each other Sesshoumaru. Their my friends and to see them fight that way was awful. Kurama almost died."

"A loss is a loss. If you're friends with them, then maybe you can lessen their hatred. They wouldn't be your friends if they won't listen to you," Sesshoumaru said, "Kagome . . . He'll someday understand that life and death come and goes. You have experienced it as well."

Kagome lift her face away from Sesshoumaru and nodded thoughtfully. "Sou ka . . ." She whispered before wiping her tears. As she moved away from Sesshoumaru, Kagome paused when she noticed his arms wasn't relenting. Looking up, she stared at him in confusion. "Sesshoumaru?"

He was staring at her with the same emotion she felt for Hiei. Kagome gasped as her eyes widen. Why? Why did he pick her? Tears fell again as she remember her predicament. Kagome released herself from Sesshoumaru by pushing him away and placing her hands to her sides. "Go-gomen," she whispered.

"Daijoubu," he whispered. She found her chin being lifted forward to look in his eyes. He was looking at her like that. "Although, you're beautiful with a tearful face, but you're aura doesn't suit you're character." He descended down to capture her lips, but she turned in the last second.

He caught her cheeks and Kagome's heart continued to race. Kagome stepped back a little more and smiled, forcing it on her face. "Jan e. I need to be there when the two heals," she said, "Gomen ne Sesshoumaru," She slipped through the clouds as another tear slipped from her eyes.

--

_Hiei heard the flutter behind him as he chose to ignore it. The memories of Hiei and Youko as comrades appeared before him, playing out a movie up until he was Kurama. He felt a sense of nostalgia as he stared at his own memories. _

_He felt something pressed against the middle of his back. He figured it was the angle's forehead. He understood then that she knew of his feelings right now. Hiei closed as his eyes as he understood the aura she was trying to relay to him. _

_Take a moment . . . and stay quiet. _

_For once . . . _

_He was glad that she was here. At least then, he wouldn't have to be alone._

Hiei heard a knock against the door. His eyes snapped open. He wasn't even able to open his senses to who it was. The door slightly opened and Kagome's head poked through. "Hiei, glad you've woken up," she said smiling. He nodded towards her as she brought in a fruits basket. She placed it on the table in the middle, between Kurama and Hiei's bed.

"Hiei . . . You weren't really thinking of . . . "

"Hn," he cut her off.

He caught a glimpse of a smile as she sat next to him. "Daijoubu desu ka?" She asked.

He turned to her finally to see something hidden in her eyes. Hiei nodded slightly. With her peaceful expression, he didn't anticipate her punch. He froze as that pain as it coursed through his body. "Dude, was the dragon that bad?" Kagome asked, concern lacing through her voice.

"If you're that worried, why'd you punch me onna?" He asked, glaring at her.

She smiled cheekily. "Aw . . . Did I actually hurt you Hiei?" She asked with a mocking tone.

He glared at her heatedly as she did the same. "You almost killed Kurama baka," Kagome said.

"I had no other choice you fool."

"You cold-hearted teme."

"You stubborn oni."

Their glares brought out sparks. They stopped when the doors open. Kagome looked away with angrily as did Hiei. They ignored each other. A nurse poke through the door and waved slightly. "Ohayo!" She exclaimed.

The woman seem bubbly as she walked in. Hiei ignored the nurse as he ignored Kagome. The nurse sighed as she placed a few content on Kurama's side of the table. "What a poor boy," she whispered.

She turned to Kagome with a grin. "Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" The nurse asked innocently.

Hiei froze. Why in the world would the nurse think that. "Eh? Of course not! Me and this jerk! No way!" Kagome exclaimed. Hiei's expression hardened.

"There would not be a world where I will ever consider this onna. She's too ugly, temperamental, crude, and-"

He was cut off as the circulation of his leg reached his head. It was painful as Kagome sat on his leg. He glared at her with menace. How dare she? "That's low onna."

"You better think twice Hiei. I'm not injured and you're practically paralyzed." She smiled mockingly. "So who has the advantage?"

They glared at one another and stopped once the nurse started to bellow out laughing. "Sugoi! You guys are so cute together!" She exclaimed.

"No we're not!" They exclaimed simultaneously making the nurse bellow at laughing once more.

She turned back to Kurama as Hiei continued to ignore the onna currently sitting on his leg. "Then you must be in a relationship to this boy," whispered the nurse. "the poor boy," she said repeatedly. "His mother was reported in the imergency room only a few hours ago."

The woman tsked as she injected Kurama with vitamin.

Hiei clenched his fist. "That baka will be fine."

The nurse clapped her hands and smiled towards Hiei. "I hope you're right Jaganshi-san," The nurse replied.

"He'll be fine," Hiei said bitterly, "He still needs to hack off my head."

He can see Kagome visibly tense.

_Hai . . . He still believes I murdered his okaasan. _

--

Sesshoumaru walked forward as the gate opened. He stared at the guards with indifference as he led the woman out of the gate. They dared not to make a comment as they let one of the high counsel through.

As the gate shut behind him, Sesshoumaru motioned his hand to Ayame. Ayame's eyes widen once she saw the woman who looked baffled. "S-sesshoumaru-sama? What are you doing?" She asked, a frown marring her face.

The white-haired counsel shook his head to silence her. "I need you to wipe out her memory of every dying and return her to earth," he said monotonously.

"D-de-"

"It's in the command of Sesshoumaru, Kami of the West Skies, not of a counsel member," he said with authority.

"I-I can't Sesshoumaru-sama, I'm g-"

"I will take full responsibility of her life from today. It's no longer you're duty. Dakedo . . . as Kami of the West Skies, I order you to erase her memory of ever being dead, erase the memories of those that witnessed her murder, and send her to original body in the place where her life was taken from her."

Ayame stared with her mouth agape. When his cold glare was reflected in her eyes, she nodded furiously. "Of course! Right away Sesshoumaru-sama!" She exclaimed, a little frightened at Sesshoumaru's aura.

Ayame quickly ushered the soul of Shiroi quickly to her desk. Ayame glanced quickly towards Sesshoumaru only to see his retreating back.

_Sugoi . . . He loves her that much to go against the rules._

Ayame sighed in resignation. The orange-haired angle could only hope to find someone with such heart as him. Although, he so cold to others, the earlier display with Kagome only proves that there was a heart lying some where in there. Shiori was a full live example. Again, she sighed as she worked her holy powers on a paper with Shiori's death upon it.

_Kami . . . _

_I really envy you Kagome. _

--

Kagome sighed as she sat in the middle once more. Hiei was already let out, but he had to take care of business back at the police headquarters for the damage he and Kurama had done. It was awful, really.

Yet, she was worried for Kurama. His mother died . . . and she tried to help, but there was no way Ayame can do anything about. Placing her hands in Kuramas', Kagome's hand started to glow blow as it outlined Kurama's figure on the bed. This would speed up the healing process.

She sighed as she felt the twing of energy being repealed because of overdose. When Kagome released her hands, she stared upon emerald eyes. He stared at her with empty, cold eyes. "Arigato . . ." He said distantly.

"Kurama . . ." Kagome whispered. She wasn't sure what to say anymore. His mother was dead and he wasn't even able to avenge her death. Kagome knew for sure it wasn't Hiei, but with Kurama's condition, who knows what he was thinking.

"I don't understand . . . how did she pass away?" Kurama asked, in a silent voice.

Kagome frowned. "It's funny eh? Life and death?" She asked. Kagome clenched her hands on Kuramas' as he unconsciously did the same. He needed as much strength he can receive. "You just don't know when a person will die. And when if does happen, it happens and sometimes, we can't change it."

"Sou ka . . . You've been through it too."

"Gomen Kurama . . . If it helps any, you have someone who understands, who can empathize with you," she whispered.

The red-head nodded. "Arigato . . ."

Kagome smiled. Just as she release Kurama's hands, the door swung open. Kagome and Kurama's eyes widen at the sight of Shiori standing there panting. Her kind violet eyes was washed over with concern as she stared at Kurama.

"Suuichi!" She exclaimed. Running towards her son, Shiori embraced Kurama. When she released him, Kurama had a tear slid down his cheeks. "Suuichi-kun, what happened? Why are you in this condition?" She asked.

"O-Okaasan?"

Shiori smiled. "Daijoubu . . . .okaasan's here."

Kagome stared with amazement. When Kagome tried to sense any linger ghost, Kagome was greeted with . . . humanity. Shiori was real. Kurama seem to understand this too as he encircled his arms around his mother. It was a touching sight.

"Oniisan, daijoubu desu ka?" Kurama's imouto emerged into the room as well. Wasn't he mourning? Kagome was really confused now. Did they ALL rise from the dead or something?

"Su-chan," Kurama muttered, "Am I okay? What about you?"

The younger boy's violet eyes widen. "No duh! Why are you asking me that aniki? I'm not the one lying in the hospital bed getting the treatment here."

"Uh . . . I'll be leaving now!" Kagome announced as she bowed her farewell and left quickly.

Something was . . . strange, but she bed it had something to do up in heaven. Ayame probably came through after all. She smiled. Kagome needed to remember to visit the orange ookami angle to give her a proper thank you.

She smiled grateful as she closed her eyes and leaned against the door. "Yokatta . . ."

"Strange isn't it?"

Kagome practically jumped out of her skin in surprised as Hiei leaned against the wall next to her. He came out of nowhere dammit! It was startling.

"What is?" Kagome asked.

"Hn," Hiei said before leaving the vicinity.

Kagome sighed. She can't tell it's out of frustration or relief.

* * *

Finally . . . eh? 


	16. Kawari 16 Kagura's Trump Card

**Disclaimer: . . .**

**AN: **SRY! CRAPPY FIGHT SCENE! LOL I tried . . . "sigh" Anyway . . . REVIEW!!!!

* * *

**My Only Tenshi**

**Kawari 16** – _Kagura's Sealed Trump Card_

* * *

"No! No! I'm not going to do that!" She exclaimed. 

"It's easy. Just draw a damn tree with cherry blossoms," Hiei said nonchalantly.

"That's too common!" She yelled at him. "We need an oomph, something original," she said softly.

"Something that represents spring itself," she added with bliss.

Kurama nodded. "A cherry blossom tree is the simplicity of spring Kagome. I would go with Hiei's idea."

"Iie!" She shook her head. Kagome glared at the two as she tapped her pencil on the poster. It was their job, in Class E1, to draw a poster representing a theme for spring. The spring festival was coming and the class representative chose Kagome, Suuichi, and Hiei to draw their theme. It should be simple since their class was doing a cheesy restaurant that represent a couple's evening. It meant they were to set up their class like a restaurant that any boyfriend and girlfriend would be compelled to come for.

They were supposed to make a poster that would be stuck in front of their class window. It should be big and have a touch of artistic simplicity to it.

"Something . . . original Kurama. A cherry blossoms' been played out, which I bet every class will have a picture of a cherry blossom in one point or another."

"It's isn't that complicated onna," Hiei said.

Kagome glared at him. "Urusai! To persuade someone to come into our class, we would need a ro-I got it!" She exclaimed.

She grinned as she started to sketch something large and humanoid-form. Kurama's eyes widen as a small smile came on his lips. "You're have such romantic feelings, Kagome."

Kagome grinned in response as she finished. Hiei looked disgusted. "Baka. No one would want to come anymore," he said, eyes twitching.

She crossed her arms together as she stared at Hiei. "Want to make a bet on that?" She asked.

He smirked, "You're on."

--

"Will you be able to do it?"

The violet eyed demon stared at the woman with contempt. "If I am free, I will do more."

Kagura smirked. "Good then."

--

She laughed at Kurama's predicament. He was bombarded with several female who heard of the hospitalization. Although it felt as if everything have gone back to normal, Kagome still couldn't forget their fight. She felt scared.

Shaking her head, Kagome continued to color the poster with paint-like marker or marker like paint. "Tasukete Hiei," Kagome glared at the said demon with anger, "You've been standing there doing nothing all day. Come on! I need some help."

"I refuse to help color such an atrocious picture," Hiei said.

"Onegai?" She asked.

"A youkai and a ningen lip-locking is not such an appealing sight onna."

True as Hiei said, Kagome drew a picture with a youkai lord and a ningen woman; specifically Inu Taisho and Izayoi. She heard of them from legend, but knew they were real. Inu Taisho was dead, but Sesshoumaru wasn't. Sesshoumaru was Inu Taisho's son and from what history book had claimed of his death, it was false. Yet, this picture was actually to represent Sesshoumaru's time. Sesshoumaru told her how he became Kami. His soul ascended further until what he was now, the ruler of western heaven.

It wasn't that long in Kami years, but he was honored among the Kami. Admired for his rule of the western lands, respected for the ascension of his soul in which all youkais' have a hard time accomplishing, and acknowledged for his young age of one of the high counsel members of the Celestial Hall. He was among the top of the tops. She drew Inu Taisho and Izayoi because she thought of Sesshoumaru. Kagome still have a huge amount of respect for him. Kagome wanted to make them remember the time where youkai and ningens were not allowed to love one another and how a hanyou, like Inu Yasha, was forbidden.

It was five hundred years ago and Kagome's soul ascended only one hundred years ago. She doesn't know the whole detail, but enough from Sesshoumaru.

"Hiei! What are you? A ningen hater?" She asked.

"Hai," he replied bluntly.

Kagome gasped. "Nani? So you hate me?" She asked, her eyes widening.

"Iie! I just-"

"That's all I need to know," she replied, cutting him off.

He glared at her as she grinned in response. Haha. So the three-eyed youkai thought he hated all ningen. Her mission was over, which meant his heart was changed. Kagome felt elated at that fact. A success and she was able to stay on earth for awhile too! Awesome! Then again, she knew she shouldn't because of the issue with . . . that dude over there. Kagome glanced at him, before looking away blushing. He's such a jerk and she wondered how in the world could she fall for him?

As she continued coloring and wondering, Kagome failed to notice the said person in her thoughts sitting next to her staring at it. "Inu Taisho . . ."

She jumped and almost spilt the paint on the picture. Kagome turned to him with alarm. "What now Hiei?" She asked, annoyance lacing in her tone.

Hiei stared at for a bit and Kagome could've sworn he was going to kiss her with the way he was leaning into her that way. She gulped as his face came closer. Suddenly, he brought his hand up and wiped something on her cheeks. "You had paint," Hiei said bluntly. He showed her black paint against his fingertips.

Kagome's heart raced as he leaned away. She placed a hand on her rapidly beating heart. _What . . . What are you doing to me Hiei?_

--

Hiei looked at the sky with boredom. He wasn't sure why he's going to "school" in the first place, but it does kill time. As he looked towards the ningen on the floor, Hiei smirked. He had his reasons and it involved a ningen who have no amount of fear for him, with blue changing brown eyes, and a spitfire for a soul. It was interesting how he only came to school to kill time. Usually, he'd be absent or sleeping most of the time in classes he had no interest in.

Yet, with this single ningen who transferred from who-knows-where, she gave him a reason to come to . . . school.

Hiei admit he had feelings for her, but he can't determine what kind. She made him angry, frustrated, worried, and sometimes content. He wasn't sure what to make of these different moody feelings she's arousing inside of him.

As he turned to the image she drew, he had to whistle to himself. She was an artist. Inu Taisho and Izayoi was a legend, a myth, in the feudal era. He wasn't even born in that time and was even more surprised how she can capture such a picture. Silver hair and golden eyes . . . girlish features . . . wait a moment. Didn't that look like the man who kissed her that one time? Hiei's eyes widen at the woman who was in the inu youkai's arms. That looked strangely like . . . Kagome.

Hiei wasn't sure what to do with the anger and flips in his stomach. He did not like that feeling. The image . . . It was as if she was trying to portray herself with that other being. Hiei clenched his fist as he stalked over to the image once more. He crouched down and took a brush and dipped it on the yellow paint. He started to dab it on the inuyokai's hair.

"H-Hiei! Iie! Inu Taisho had silver hair remember?" Kagome said as she placed her hand on Hiei's hand, above the paint brush.

"So? It's not like anyone's going to tell the difference," he said with indifference as he stared at her.

Her gentle brown eyes suddenly lighted with excitement as she smiled. "Of course they will! I'm trying to represent the love between a myth of a youkai and a ningen. Inu Taisho was famous as a taiyoukai of the west and Izayoi was famous for being a a beautiful hime," she said, "If I can let that myth come alive again, it'll be great wouldn't you think?" She asked.

Hiei glared at her. "Iie," he said.

"Hiei . . ." She groaned as she tightened her hands on his. "Just color it silver . . . ne?" She asked.

"I don't want it silver."

"But that's his hair color."

"Even without the color, ningens and youkais' would still be able to recognize the woman."

"But it's more appealing with Inu Taisho-"

"Then his hair doesn't have to be silver."

"You don't get it do you? Inu Taisho's silver hair represents his inu clan."

"Wouldn't yellow make a more normal approach for others to feel related and connected?"

"Yet, it doesn't give it the value it should have."

"It's just a stupid poster!"

"Just make it silver Hiei!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"And why the hell not?" She asked.

"I just don't like it silver. If it's silver, then the woman's hair needs to be. . ."

He paused trying to think of a color that wasn't related to black. ". . . Red."

Her eyes widen. "Iie, it won't make sense. In the feudal era, they mated in Japan. And everyone knows that Japanese woman wasn't a redhead. They also know who Izayoi was," Kagome said in matter-of-fact tone.

"Why silver?"

"I told you why!" She exclaimed in a frustrated tone.

Suddenly, Hiei snatched his hands away from Kagomes' and stood up. His foot accidentally smacked on the black paint as it spurted all over the sketch. Kagome and Hiei's eyes widen. He looked towards Kagome who stared in shock. Though it was unintentional, at least . . . now it wasn't her choice . . .?

Kagome looked at him with shock before it switched to hurt. "Why did you do that?"

He crossed his arms, ignoring her expression. "Hn. The image was bad anyways," he said with neutrality.

"Teme . . ."

"Nani?"

"You bastard!" And suddenly he found himself on the ground. He looked up as Kagome strangled his neck, sitting right on his stomach. "I don't know what's wrong with you, you arrogant jackass, but that picture was perfect! How can you do that to someone's art you teme. I didn't think you were that heartless," she growled at him.

Hiei angrily rolled them as they switched position, yet he still laid against her. "Try that again and I'll burn you . . ." His eyes flashed red.

Her expression slowly shifted as hurt presented in her eyes. Hiei's eyes stared at Kagomes' as tears pricked in the corner of her eyes. "Demo . . . It was a really good picture to-to represent that myth. Why did you have to be so cruel?" She asked as she sniffed.

Hiei gulped that bile out of his throat. He couldn't help himself as he leaned into her mouth. Even with her pathetic state, her innocence only appealed to him more. As his lips descended upon hers', Hiei was rewarded with a gasp. He took advantage of her startled state to taste her. She was sweet as he predicted. There was something so pure about her as he delved in deeper in her mouth. Her taste was addicting.

As the door slid open, he ignored the small gasp coming from Kurama. He slid his hand against her waist as he pushed his body closer to hers'. She was one inch shorter than him, which he was glad for.

"E-Excuse me," Kurama's voice said as he stepped backward and away from the door.

Hiei ignored his friend as he tightened his arms around Kagome's small waist. He smirked against her lips as her hands snaked its way around his neck. As he released her, Hiei was satisfied with the bliss-like state she was in. "Like it?" He asked.

She nodded in her flush state. He smirked as he lifted his hands up and placed it on her cheeks. He dipped down once more and captured her lips again, this time, gentler.

--

Kurama leaned against the door and sighed. Finally . . . Yet, he couldn't help but smile the way he did. Kurama smiled sadly. Kagome really wasn't his type, but what she did for him caused something to stir. He sighed . . . That feeling should be vanquished soon. Hiei finally admitted to himself and Kagome that he wasn't a cold-hearted youkai after all. Kurama smiled at that fact. At least now, Kurama wouldn't have to worry for them too much.

"Suuichi-kun! Can you help us over here?" A girl asked. She was a hanyou with cat ears.

"Hai, I'll be there in a moment."

--

Kagome coughed, looking away once their lips parted once. Talk about embarrassing . . . or passionate. "Etou . . ." She whispered, berating herself with the way her tone was breathing.

"What now?" She asked, looking up to meet his eyes.

Hiei lift himself off her and offered a hand. She accepted and was pulled up. "Oi, what about the poster? You killed it!"

"And I would do it again if I have to," he replied.

"Why are you so against it?" She asked, really wanting to know.

Hiei's red eyes locked with her brown ones. "And why hide your real eyes?" He asked, smirking as Kagome's eyes widen. He leaned down towards her as Kagome blinked. Her brown ones shift into sapphire orbs that reflected in the light.

Kagome step back a little while trying to conceal the color of her eyes. She found herself tripping over a paint bucket as she landed on her rear against the large poster. Kagome turned to the paint that brushed against her skirt, soaking it up. Kagome laughed softly at her own predicament. "Whoops," she whistled to herself.

Standing up, Kagome sighed. "There goes my romantic ideas of the past . . . Sucks man," she muttered to herself.

"Just use my idea of a simple cherry blossom baka," Hiei said kicking the paint bucket softly. Kagome glared at him.

"It's you're fault moron! It would've been so perfect," she complained. "Cherry blossoms . . ." Kagome scratched her chin slightly. "Cherry blossoms . . . I got it!" She perked up. Looking at Hiei, Kagome sucker punched him in the shoulders. "Sugoi! I know what I should do now! Hi-"

Kagome cut herself off as she felt it. Jumping backward, Kagome barely missed the white flash. Kagome felt a cut against her cheeks as she placed her hand on the small burning sensation. That would've hurt if the blade would connect itself on her thigh. Hiei was cautious as he poised his sword in a stance. The white flash came again as she jumped back. She frowned as the white flash kept bouncing from the walls. This does not suit well with them, especially when they were in the middle of doing their poster.

Kagome kept her eyes on it as she backed towards Hiei. "What do you think it is?"

"A scythe," he replied calmly, "A silver one."

Hiei jumped and in a black blur, he maneuvered his sword down on the white flash. It stopped as the seemingly white flash fell on the floor. Kagome frowned when she saw it wiggled. A head! It was a head with organ . . . and a scythe as small arms. Youkai took on strange forms, she mused. _Freaky, scary, and weird forms. _.

Kagome cringed. "Fools!" He whispered harshly before attacking once more. Kagome's eyes widen as it came directly towards her. Yet, before it can touch her, Hiei plunged his sword forward. She ducked before the sword can swipe her neck.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Uh . . . I'd like it better if you don't swing that sword at me . . ." She whispered erratically. That was way too close.

The white flash continued to bouce upon the wall until the wall connecting to the outside blasted. A youkai with white hair and purple eyes stood there. His mouth was open as several colors sparked within them. Kagome gulped. "Now what?"

--

Hiei glared and ignoring the other youkai, and attacked the one in humanoid form. He thrust his sword forward, but with it's claws, he blocked. Hiei quickly switched it so they were in a deadlock. Hiei frowned once he saw the deadness in the youkai's eyes. It had no life . . . or so Hiei assumed. He glared. Kagome was in danger.

Swiping his sword away, Hiei jumped a few paces back as he turned to the monster. "What's you're purpose of coming here?" He asked.

The youkai did not answer as it charged forward. Hiei flipped over him and before his sword can reach a deep cut in its neck, it ducked and attacked with its claws. Hiei barely dodged an inch away from his legs. With a quick swipe, he cut the appendage off and watched as the monster stared at his arm. Hiei was more intrigued with its unresponsive reaction towards the lost arm. Hiei clenched his hands in the hilt of his sword. This did not bode well for Kagome.

He caught a glimpse at Kagome and watched as she evaded, clumsily he might add, from the white flashes. Suddenly, he saw the white flash land a cut across her left arm. He knew she had some skills, but she was only a ningen , what else can she do?

Hiei jumped back and landed on the thick branch of a tree as the nameless youkai attacked him with his claws. Hiei blocked by maneuvering his sword in a defensive position. With a thrust, Hiei forced himself out of the deadlock. In a blur, he passed the youkai and towards Kagome.

"Holding out okay?" He asked with a smirk.

"What do you think?" She asked in an irritated voice.

The monster and the flying . . . head neared one another.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"I am Jiroumaru and this is Kageroumaru . . ." The head said licking its lips. "The blood flowing through you, Kagome, will suffice me for an eternity . . . It will grant me immortality and I will ensure you're death will be painless for such pure blood."

"N-Nani?" Kagome asked as she took a step back. "How do you know my name?"

"A source from," he raised an eyebrow. "Somewhere told me. She had also told me that if I killed you, I will be granted my freedom."

Hiei watched as Kagome's eyes widen. The surge of her emotion filled through her eyes as it became blue. It was the same blue he saw the first time he had almost killed her. Hiei glanced at her just as the head came flying across the room.

The monster distracted Hiei as it thrust itself against him with his claws. He watched horrified as the flesh with scythe arms came speedily towards Kagome. A rose whip lashed at the head before it can touch Kagome. If he wasn't battling Kageroumaru right now, Hiei would've sighed in relief. Hiei thrust his sword deep in Kageroumaru's gut and slid it across the youkai as he felt the flesh and organs being pulled apart. Jumping away, Hiei sheathed stared at white haired youkai as it struggled to rise. Its dead eyes stared into Hieis'. It tried to lunge at Hiei once more, but the fire apparation moved faster as his sword plunged deep within it's right chest, blood spurting out from the back.

It's finger moved slightly before it finally fell on the ground. A twitch here and there, then it finally stilled.

Hiei turned back towards the head youkai and frowned as it kept trying to attack Kagome. Yet, Kurama was there, stopping every attempt. Suddenly, he jumped away and out the window. Hiei tried to follow, but felt someone grabbed his wrist. He turned angry red eyes towards Kagome. "It's getting away onna!"

She released him hesitantly. "Be careful Hiei," she whispered, her voice sounding shaky. When he looked into her eyes, he was surprised to see those usually defiant and determined eyes become lost and vulnerable. He nodded.

"Let's go Kurama."

"Right behind you."

--

Kagome fell on the ground as she turned hopelessly towards the sky. "What is happening?" She asked silently.

--

Sesshoumaru's expression darkened. He felt it when Kagome was hurt and in that moment, he summoned water to see. She was in a battle with Jiroumaru and Kageroumaru, demonic brothers that Kami locked up during the feudal era. It was locked up for the crime of massacring the ningen race when it was alive. It took several warriors in heaven to weaken it, yet it still did not calm. Yet, Kagura was the one that was able to seal it away with her kaze powers.

Its power should be paralyzed or at least lying dormant. She must've helped it. Sesshoumaru shook his head. Why does she persist to hurt Kagome and continue to ignore his warnings?

Sesshoumaru walked forward, disappearing in a small visible wave. As he stepped forward, Sesshoumaru found himself in Kagura's chambers. He searched around and spotted her on her bed. She was sleeping. Lifting his finger, an acid whip appeared upon it. With a flick of his wrist, he had his glowing green whip wrapped around her neck. Sesshoumaru lifted her up the ground and smirked.

"Did I not inform you what I will do once you persist on hurting Kagome?" He asked.

Suddenly, the air around them changed as a portal was opened. Kagome walked through surprisingly. Yet, he knew the tenshi came for him to ask what was happening. She was practically killed, knowing that Jiroumaru came for him. Yet even so, Sesshoumaru did not release his hold on Kagura.

"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing?" Kagome asked urgently.

She grabbed his wrist, yet his eyes bore into hers'.

With her blue eyes filled with determination, Sesshoumaru only let the acid sink into Kagura's pale flesh. "Stop it Sesshoumaru! You're hurting her!"

"And what right does she have to live?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"She's a kaze megami! How are you just going to kill her off like that?" Kagome asked, her grip tightening on his wrist. "Why are you doing this Sesshoumaru?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru's fierce and cold golden eyes bore deep into Kagome's warm blue ones. "She released Kageroumaru and Jiroumaru on you . . . wanting to kill you," he said.

Kagome's hold loosen. Yet it was only for a moment, before she shook her head and tighten her hand on his wrist. "You can't kill her! If it's about me, I can defend myself fine!"

"You almost died if it was not for your charge," Sesshoumaru said.

"But I'm not dead am I?"

"You're arm have yet to heal," he replied.

"I didn't die Sesshoumaru," Her eyes became pleading. "Don't kill Kagura-sama . . . please," she whispered.

His gaze soften as Sesshoumaru released his hold. Kagura fell softly on the bed as feathers surrounded her before she disappeared.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagome in a tight embrace. "Kagome, I can not lose you," he whispered.

"Gomen Sesshooumaru . . . gomen," she whispered. He knew that there was a double meaning to that apology, yet at this present time, he just wanted to hold her.

--

Hiei and Kurama cornered Jiroumaru. "You may kill me now . . . but be sure that I will return. My soul is free . . . and for that I will return . . . Beware," Jiroumaru said just as Hiei burned it to crisp.

Kurama and Hiei looked at each other. Hiei sheathed his sword and winced at the wound the youkai gave him. Its bite was poisonous, which reminded him . . . Kagome wouldn't fair well either. Hiei and Kurama raced back towards the school and found the wall of their classroom demolished. HIei jumped up to find Kagome missing.

"I think she went to take care of her wounds. We should follow her example," Kurama suggested.

"Hn."

He frowned. The cut was not poisonous to youkai and Kagome had withheld it. Strange . . . She's hiding something.

--

It's been three days since the destruction of the classroom. The spring festival in their school was stalled considering they needed to rebuild the classroom's wall. Kagome looked at the cast on her arm. She wasn't even supposed to be hurt this badly. Yet, Sesshoumaru told her that Jiroumaru's cut had some side effects.

_"Side effects?" _

_"His soul . . . Once youkai's dead, they will try to cheat death by possessing a strong soul . . .not just any soul, but a soul who has part of it inside of them. The cut to your arm just indicates that. You need to be wary of that Kagome," Sesshoumaru said as he closed the cut to her arm. She winced when it reappeared. "It's deadly so it is no wonder that it will reappear. It would mean Jiroumaru is seeking you're soul to manipulate and bind you to him." _

_Sesshoumaru's hands hovered above her arm once more. Instead of golden light that heals, amethyst light appeared softly over her arm. Kagome felt a sting on it as an electrifying feeling pricked her arm. She looked at Sesshoumaru in confusion. "Why are you using antidote?" She asked. Antidote is a separate healing power. It's to cure poison. She knew her angelic blood would cure out any poison. She was confused. _

_"Jiroumaru's cut taints tenshi's blood and it's a type of poison only found in his body that can actually kill a tenshi," he said. _

_"Ah . . . Sou ka . . ." Kagome nodded in understanding. _

_"Take care of that arm Kagome," Sesshoumaru said, "It will take time, but you will eventually heal."_

_She looked up and smiled gratefully. "Arigato."_

_He smiled in return. _

Kagome shook her head as the ringing in her door bell persists. "C-Coming!" She exclaimed, rushing to the door. As she opened it, Kagome smiled to see Kurama and Hiei. "Ohayo," she said.

"Kagome, is you're arm alright?" Kurama asked. She smiled and nodded. He knew she was a tenshi and would be immune to any cuts or poison.

"Hai, it's just a little cut."

She allowed them in as she sat back on the floor and placed a hand on the tea cup. "Gomen, I can't really be a hostess right now with this arm . . . so help yourself," she said.

"It's alright."

"Baka."

"Nani? What did I do to you this time?" She asked, trying to act normal as possible even if the cut was burning her arm in the cast.

Kurama stood up suddenly. "I need to get going; my mom wanted me to help her with something," he said.

Kagome watched him leave swiftly and politely. She gaped. DId he do that on purpose? "Hn . . . Kurama no baka," Hiei muttered.

She smiled. Kagome smiled. "Did you want anything?" She asked.

"Iie," he said.

"Television?"

"Iie."

"Tea?"

"Iie."

"Alright; what about cookies?"

". . ."

". . .?"

". . . Iie."

"What the hell do you want then?" She asked, losing her patience as she hit her hand on table. Kagome froze because of the pain that reverberated from her hand to her arm. It hurt so damn much.

"Kagome?"

"Uh . . . Yeah?" She struggled out, feeling perspiration on her face.

"You don't look so good."

"What are you talking about? I feel fine!" She exclaimed, yet it came out in a pant. Kagome could feel the burn and the pain was unbearable. "Etou . . . I'm go-going to go g-get some w-water real quick okay?" She asked standing up. It was the wrong move as she felt herself flying backwards, darkness greeting her.

--

Hiei quickly caught her before she fell onto the ground. There was no injury, except on the cast. He broke it away from her arm and his eyes widen. Youki was surging through the arm as another power was trying to purify it. How the hell did she hide the pain? It was obviously killing her. Hiei lifted his hand on the arm and searched for that small warm spark in his youki. . Slowly, his hands began to glow, a soft golden hue. He watched as the other youki stopped thrashing as his healing ability was overpowered by another white pure light. The cut slowly diminished and the other youki disappeared as well.

As his hands stopped, Hiei noticed that his Jagan eyes was glowing behind his bandana.

Lifting Kagome in his arms, Hiei traveled up to her room and placed her on the bed. She looked exhausted as if she was fighting with something.

--

Kagome woke up with dead bodies surrounding her. Corpses were lying everywhere. "The hell?"

"Surprised Kagome?"

She jumped, started and turned around. "Kageroumaru? Is this your memory?" She asked.

"Kageroumaru, my otouto, was only a puppet. No, my dear, these are my memories."

"I am Jiroumaru, and you're my next puppet."

Kagome stepped back. _I feel something bad is going to happen. _

* * *

. . . 


End file.
